


Triwizard Murderers (#1) by Pandora Malfoy

by PandoraaaScammander



Series: Hogwarts Through the Years [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts House Sorting, Horcruxes, Magic, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Muggle/Wizard Relations, Muggles, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Potter Weasley Family - Freeform, Quidditch, Room of Requirement, The Sorting Hat, Witches, Wizards, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraaaScammander/pseuds/PandoraaaScammander
Summary: Lucia Malfoy, a descendant of Muse Renee-Meave Malfoy--Draco's banished sister, was invited to Hogwarts by its powerful headmistress to fulfill an unknown prophesy. Her term started with hating Rubeus Alastor Scammander--a descendant from Harry Potter's clan, who seemed to have the whole wizarding world revolving around him.She celebrated the Triwizard Tournament with new friends: Cole, George and Moon. But something dark brewed in the Goblet of Fire.
Series: Hogwarts Through the Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030314
Kudos: 1





	1. The Sorting Hat's Verdict

Lucia was late and that’s for sure but what she’s not entirely sure of was how a British wizarding school would look like in a century where magic was not accepted even by little Muggle kids. Truth be told, she was scared to come here, not because of the faceless being that drove her over the moat to the banks of Hogwarts’ lake, not because of the thick, dark and muddy forest she’s walking through now that does not allow her to see ahead or above or anywhere at all. She’s not even scared of Headmistress Trelawney who was an honored seer, and who possibly knew who she was.

She tripped towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest and it opened to the grassy lawn of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The massive lawn stretches out until the other side of the island, almost to nowhere and a tiny section of it was being occupied by every witch and wizard Hogwarts have this year. The students that are sorted out to their perspective houses are seated to their designated table, they all sat outside where the massive tables and chairs from the Great Hall are taken out. The whole place looked every bit of the Great Hall saved from the walls, but the special candles were too, illuminating the piece of land that rests below the Hogwarts castle.

Lucia was _unsorted_ , so she belonged to those kids standing around the tables, waiting for their names to be called by Professor Andaires with the sorting hat on her hand. Lucia stepped into the opening and looked at everyone—no one’s eyes were on her, but she feared that they would notice her. She tries to avoid people ever since she was a child. The thought of being exposed—it made her feel sick.

A student walked towards her, flocked by two others—all of them wore arrogant smiles, she already knows why they were here. The first one had a cocky expression, something she’ll likely punch off his face gladly even if the consequence would be broken and bleeding knuckles. His eyes were soft grey; the kind that you would only see during waning moons where it’s enough to illuminate the whole horizon—exactly the form of moon planted in the sky now. The other one was a girl, she had a pair of big hoop earrings which are, Lucia reckoned allowed inside campus. She liked that especially the part where she gets to keep her own piercings. She had a lean body, fit for Quidditch. Her hair was luscious blonde; it was so messy that it might as well be the mane of a lion. The last one was as tall as the first one was muscled. He had pale skin like she does—the exact opposite of the first student. His eyes bore with intelligence, it intimidated her. They all eyed Lucia like a cat would a mouse; the first student spoke: “What year are you in?”

“Are you a prefect?” She asked back. Not wanting to give any information away.

“No.”

“Then why are you asking?”

“Out of curiosity,” He shrugged and extended his arm to shake hers, “My name is Moon.”

She quirked an eyebrow, “Moon?”

Moon laughed lightly, realizing she would not shake his hand. He dropped it. “Yes, Moon Lovegood. She’s George and he’s Cole. Were all in our fourth year. How about you?”

“I’m Lucia, I’m in the same year as you lot are. But I’m unsorted. My old school didn’t have divisions.” She said, struggling with the British vocabulary—she didn’t grow up in these parts.

“Don’t you think you’d be in Slytherin too?”

She looked at him with seething eyes, _he knows._

“Sure,” she said. But Moon wasn’t convinced if she liked it. “You don’t like Slytherin?” He asked her with complete curiosity, he didn’t mean to be rude. But whenever he was curious, all his senses are turned off.

“I’m not sure, but I think I would rather be in a different house.”

“But aren’t all _Malfoys_ before and recent, went into Slytherin? It should be an honor. It’s almost a tradition.” Moon said. But she detested that.

“No. It’s not an honor to be a Malfoy. Especially if your part of Malfoy was thrown out into poverty, robbed of opportunity and cursed for generations on end,” she would stop talking but she could not—not when she already has her temper rising, “You wouldn’t know what it’s like, you grew up with privilege, Potter.” She spat out.

Lucia walked away, she already caught the attention of her presumed enemy. Draco Malfoy was her great-something-grandfather and The Chosen One was his. Oh yes, she’s starting out _really_ this great year.

“. . .Yule Ball. Remember only fourth year students and older are allowed to join. Third year students and second year students are only allowed to join, _if and only if_ they are invited by older students.” The woman in the raised platform said, her eyes were glum and she probably is too tired of teaching these students—“In a few minutes we will sort the first years and then the transferees. You may continue with your. . . _mingling_ until we call the first name.” She dropped her hands to her side and walked towards the teacher’s platform, she sat next to a man with a square-shaped face and small shoulders who was displeased with her robe sleeve touching his drink.

Lucia looked at the woman sitting between all the faculty members. She reckoned it was Elizabeth Trelawney. She was old but her face was still glowing with youthful mischievousness, she had thin arms, thin body and a long face but she was beautiful—even if she looked half a balding witch and half a fairy queen or some sort of an ethereal being. She’s about as old as her foster parent, but she seemed older and wiser, as if years of prophesying wore her down, maybe the grayish red hair was a testament to that. She didn’t wear any spectacles which Lucia completely envied as her sight have always been worsening.

She stared again, now Headmistress Trelawney was looking at her rather fondly. She wished she was Trelawney’s child, that kind of fond look was only given to her when her aunt was sober.

Lucia focused on Professor Andaires who was the same woman that looked exhausted making the Yule Ball announcement. She called on the first student to sort into a house after the Sorting Hat sang its song, “Parly, Jane!”

A long-haired brown-skinned girl stiffened from the side of Hufflepuff table, she had a little pearl gem stuck on her forehead, a little memento of her family, her heritage, just like Lucia’s M earring.

“Ravenclaw!” Jane Pearly half-ran and half-crawled towards the Ravenclaw table and Pete Scamander, the senior prefect of Ravenclaw, welcomed her to their table. She was so self-conscious that she banged her knee on the table rather too hard that it could have dislocated it, but she pretended that she was fine.

“Moody, Michael!” A series of gasps passed along the whole congregation. Moody was the surname of the most famous Auror of all time before Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. “Is it him?” People asked, “What’s his house?” “Is he as good as Mad Eye Moody?”

“Slytherin!” The Sorting Hat barked.

“Well I guess, not everybody would _end up_ in the house that their ancestors were. After all, Mad Eye Moody was a Hufflepuff.” Lucia muttered to herself.

After a while, Lucia got tired of all the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs and the Slytherins that the Sorting Hat barked at them. In fact, she would very much like put that large feast turkey in front of her into its loud mouth. And then, all the first years got dealt with and it was the transferees’ turn to be called.

Profesor Andaires stopped before reading a name, she looked back at the headmistress who gave a reassuring nod. “Alright then, I’ll carry on if you say so Professor.” She paused again, she was almost scared of the name written on the parchment.

“Malfoy, Lusha.” She said and the crowd’s reaction immediately blazed like fire. Lucia thought her name was really a hard name to pronounce, but so was ‘ _Dumbledore_ ’, they could have asked how it was pronounced before announcing her name.

Lucia’s father’s surname was Marquez but her parents got divorce and like the Malfoys before her, she took the cursed name. Lucia does not remember her mother, much less her whatever she went through. But she knows what their side of Malfoy went through alright. It was gruesome. They were casted out from the manor, took their riches and was left to fend off for themselves starting from Draco Malfoy’s sister Muse to her children, Dorothy, Damon and Theodora to Claine to Sarah to Dorothy and her only child: Olympia Demi Malfoy—Lucia’s mother. And if banishing them was not punishment enough—they were all cursed to never stay married. After Muse, her descendants were almost all women, these women took their mother’s surname and the Malfoy clan grew from Muse and only Muse Renee Malfoy.

Moon Scammander changed his name to Lovegood out of love, it was his choice and his tribute to Luna Lovegood who had died for battling dark witched in Indonesia who endangered the habitats of magical creatures. Lucia’s reason was not out of love, it was the lack of her father’s love—and it was not her choice. She’s dirt-poor and he was the opposite. They were not the same.

“Put me wherever you like.” Lucia whispered to the sorting hat.

“OHH, yes. A Malfoy. A pureblood, and not a trace of muggle in your blood. Loyal, very loyal indeed, a Hufflepuff—almost. And a hard worker! But your knowledge and wit drown that out.” The Sorting hat paused thoughtfully. “Now that’s Ravenclaw. But you can’t be in Ravenclaw.”

“Would you just pick a house?” She thought and the Sorting Hat replied, “Feisty, impatient, cruel, violent, _secretive_. Now your Slytherin is showing but you don’t want to go there do ya?” Lucia could have listened to that but all she thought was how the Sorting Hat knew that she really does not want to be in Slytherin. “But all these years you have been brave enough to live. Your bravery won.”

At last, the Sorting Hat’s verdict, “Gryffindor!”

Moon met eyes with her across the field, he shook his head, “This is silly.”

Moon Lovegood in Slytherin and Lucia Malfoy in Gryffindor. How great.

Lucia tried to find a seat but everybody seemed to be in shock. Suddenly a hand waved over—it was George, Moon’s friend. She sat down with George, her mouth watered at the sight of the feast in front of her. “I’m really sorry about earlier…” George said but Lucia was far too hungry to be able to reply. “I’m hungry. Let’s talk later, George.” And she gobbled away.

George watched her devour a drumstick and a slice pecan pie and swam in a glass-full of apple juice. “You should slow down. Try not to look like a goblin while eating.” George caught her a napkin to dab on her chin. At last, she choked on a buttered potato. “Slow down, mate. The food will not run out.” Moon crooned from the back, in the middle of the Slytherin table.

Lucia looked at him, eyebrows raised and choking no more, “Don’t talk to me.” Moon dropped his ease, “Alright.” Lucia took another bite and ignored him the rest of dinner.

When the feast ended and Trelawney finished her small speech, students filed inside the castle but she didn’t know where to go and waited in the nook of the door where no one would see her. The students were accompanied by their house prefects to their dormitories.

“Professor,” she called to the ever-smiling Elizabeth Trelawney, her smile was infectious and it urged her to smile back. “I’m a transferee from Subli.” Her stutter made its appearance sometimes, “I’m not sure if you know me but I—I got a l-letter from you and you a-asked for me to come to Hogwarts.” The older woman had a fizzy look on her, as though she’s surprised to see Lucia or as though she does not know her at all. Lucia was scared for nothing, being Malfoy was not a big deal anymore.

“Lucia, yes. I do know you. Follow me to my office.” She stalked away, the Sorting Hat in one hand. “I wanted you here because I saw a prophesy that involved you,” Trelawney looked back, “Not because you’re a Malfoy. I’m sure I have informed you of that?”

“Ah. Yes.” She replied. “A prophesy.”

They climbed the tower and not one of them seemed worn out by the thousand steps they climbed. Trelawney reached the door with a gargoyle statue, she whispered to it, “Cassie and Lizzy’s adventures in the Forbidden Forest.” Lucia pretended to not hear. “I suppose you know who Cassie is?” Trelawney asked but Lucia shook her head. “No. But you’re Lizzy, aren’t you? Elizabeth Trelawney is your full name.”

“Yes I am Lizzy and Cassie. . . she’s an old friend.” But Lucia doubt that. The look in her eyes meant differently.

They reached the interior of Trelawney’s office, it was strangely all in the hue of magenta, it almost reminded her of Dolores Umbridge except for the unmistakable line or rocks on the walls—racks of them.

“May I interest you with apples? I don’t eat sweets, I apologize.” She offered while Lucia’s eyes were on her rock collection. “No thank you.” She smiled, she really does not like to linger despite Trelawney’s warm disposition. Professor Trelawney dropped her apple and walked towards a small bag of things sitting neatly at her table. “Is that Fawkes? He’s still alive?” She stared at the golden Phoenix sitting calmly on a silver nest.

“Ah, yes it is him. We thought he died when Dumbledore passed but he came back many years later. Do you know when?”

“No, Professor.”

“When Mr. Lovegood was born.” Of course, him again. The special one. She took the bag from Trelawney’s arms and bid her respectful goodbye. “Thank you for these, Professor.” And Elizabeth Trelawney smiled at her. She watched her silhouette disappear from the buildings.


	2. The Room of Requirement

Lucia found herself confused where she was, in short terms: she’s lost. It’s a very typical trait of hers to get lost, even in the smallest spaces but what more in the biggest wizarding school in all of Europe? Lucia cursed herself, she should have asked for Trelawney’s help. She saw a shadow at the edge of her vision and she looked left—she might be bad at directions (and she might not be very good at comprehending right from left) but she wasn’t a fool; Hogwarts, despite being guarded by the best witches is still a very dangerous place.

She followed the shadow, thinking that maybe she _is_ a fool after all.

There wasn’t anyone there at all—in fact, it was a dead end and the only way out the corridor was the opposite hall or the small window that overlooked the grounds. She walked back the way she came, but realized she had dropped her bag of robes on the floor to look at the window earlier. She picked it up and continued getting lost but then again, she felt a pull towards the nook. Once again she walked back to look over the window. Outside was Janine Nine the student-turned gargoyle being treated by Professor Porta. Professor Porta was bathing her hair—in gargoyle form—with eucalyptus and beetle dung juice. The smell reached her and Lucia swore _never_ to drink eucalyptus tea or look at a beetle ever again. Just as she dismissed the thought of someone being here, she found a big steel door opposite the tapestry of Minerva McGonagall’s cat form with her round-rimmed spectacles as marking on the cat’s eyes and her permanent gaunt look. The tapestry never moved unlike a lot of the paintings and memorabilia inside Hogwarts, Lucia supposed that’s because Minerva McGonagall was almost like that—immobile and calm.

The big steel doors opened without a peep of sound which was weird because the doors looked awfully heavy and old, not to mention rusty. She was faced with a motley of things that does not go together: a tiara, two books that are probably banned from Hogwarts, candies, and an old model of a broomstick—Nimbus 2000 and a lot more. It seemed like a never-ending place of misplaced things and among them was Moon Lovegood who said, “Hey.” His hands were in his pockets, his posture was relaxed and it seemed like he’s been waiting for her to open the door. Now that they are not on the grounds outside and they have actual light instead of the faint glow of floating candles above them, she can see now that he’s terribly handsome. His hair was neat, his robes are ironed perfectly and the only thing that gave him away was his rude demeanor and his cocky expression.

  
“Took you long enough to find me.” He said, walking outside the gigantic doors.

“That was you?” She asked, her tone was clearly annoyed. “Not worth my time then.” She turned away from him, towards the corridor she walked into. And then she remembered she does not know the way but ignored that to stay away from him. She just needs to stay out of trouble.

“What are you doing in Trelawney’s office?” He called out, he made enough noise to get them caught by Peeves, prefects, guards or whoever was around. _Perfect_ , he thought.

“I got my secondhand robes from her. They’re _very_ old.” She said back loudly, surprising him completely. But if people caught up to them, she could run. And she’s fast, but he doesn’t know that.

No one seemed to have heard them though. They stood for minutes on end, keeping their distance. They listened aggressively for sounds but no one really came.

Moon took his wand out and as Lucia observed, it was longer than usual. Wands ranged around six inches to fourteen. Her own measures eleven, made from wildwood and the devil’s golden hair wrapped around the tip of it. But Moon’s wand was at least sixteen inches, and very out of ordinary. The whole wand was blood red that it was almost black.

Moon used the levitating charm on the bad she carried. “They’re new.” He said, all her belongings emptied out from the bag.

“No, they’re—“, She looked at her robes floating in front of her. The robes were clean and perfumed with lavender and her books were freshly covered with leather. “—new. I thought Trelawney would give me her old things so I wouldn’t have to pay for this.”

Moon looked at her face, she had her brows furrowed and it made her slanted eyes look even smaller than they already are. The tip of her tongue was being bitten by both her canine teeth. It’s her angry face, he decided, it was a tad bit funny to him. “Maybe it’s a gift.”

“No. I can’t pay for this.” She said angrily, already on her way back to the Headmistress’ office.

“I’ll take you there.” He said and she stopped walking. She remembered that she was not good with directions. Moon continued, ”Do you know the way?”

She dropped her angry disposition, “No. I’m bad at directions.”

“Yeah I’ve been watching you go in circles.” He said. “Let me help you.”

He reached his hand out. “I’m going to Apparate. I’ll hold your arm.”

She hesitated, she’s not particularly keen with touching anybody. Not even with things like Apparition. “Is Apparition taught early in Hogwarts? I thought it wouldn’t be taught until this year.” She started walking and Moon stayed behind, his outstretched hand met no one.

“No, I learned Apparition with George and Cole.”

She nodded as she understood. But Apparition is not something students can just teach themselves. Except if they’re excellent.

“So, no apparition?” He asked and she bobbed her head in reply. “Alright, this way.” He led her to a set of staircases. It shifted and creaked. It’s the famous changing staircase and many people on the frames were already sleeping. “It was funny seeing you get lost inside Hogwarts.” He said with a brief side-along glance.

“I’m bad at directions.” She admitted. “Really bad.”

“Ah, what would you have done without me?” His cocky expression was back, hands wrapped on the back of his neck.

“I’d scream and attract attention, duh.”

Moon thought about that hard and long, or at least he appeared to do so. “You _could_ do that,” He confessed, “But any professor that could have gotten you would take away house points.”

“How much?”

“Probably twenty. Fifty if it’s Miligbean that catches you. He hates Malfoys. Trelawney though, she would have let you off.”

“She wouldn’t.” She said but her expression doesn’t seem convincing at all. “She asked me to come to Hogwarts, but she would not tolerate me.” They passed the walls of pictures with sleeping men and women. “I have bad records; I’m treated like a prisoner in my old school.” She said, without any hint of sadness in her tone.

“I doubt that. She’s already fond of you. She even got you new clothes.” He had to point that out because apparently she cannot catch up to the fact that Trelawney was fond of her. Moon had observed Trelawney’s look towards Lucia, she looked at her as if Lucia was her child.

But Trelawney isn’t married. She doesn’t look like a woman who would get married either.

“Do you really think so?” She stopped walking. “I would not be able to pay for this if this isn’t a gift. If we ask her now, I might look rude.” The worry on her tone made Moon sad. He doesn’t understand why she was affected by the things that the previous Malfoys had done. Her life was made difficult by them and he understand why she hated going to Slytherin—it was one more thing that bridged her to the wrong side of the Malfoy clan.

“Yeah I do think so.” Moon moved towards a flight of stairs going down and heard movement. “That’s Fernsby the Fern.”

“What?” She asked, ready to laugh aloud.

“He’s coming.” Moon said, completely alarmed. His eyes were big and he bit down on his lips. “Let’s apparate.” He held his hand out and she reluctantly extended her forearm.


	3. Moon Woman

In a flash, both of them are on the third floor overlooking the Whomping Willow—not that Lucia would know, she only knew because Moon mentioned it. The place was quiet, there were only the hooting of owls, the clicking of crickets and the occasional breeze to hear. “Where are we going, Moon?” She asked trying to make her strides longer to catch up with him despite being tall as well. “To the Owlry, I don’t suppose you already have an owl, Lusha?” She grunted, simply annoyed at being called someone else’s name. “My name is Lucia, not Lusha. It’s Loo-sea-yah,” she enunciated.

Moon stopped walking and gave her a pointed look. “It’s hard to pronounce for British people.” She bit the tip of her tongue with her right canine teeth. “What are you saying?” She said impatiently. He decided that he liked seeing her angry. “I _am_ British! My mother went to Hogwarts, you git.” Moon observed her lose her patience and he laughed at her face, “You’re really funny.”

He continued walking towards the stone path to the Owlry. “I’ll think of a nickname for you.”

Lucia grunted, “Or use the name my mother gave to me perhaps?”

“No, mate. I’ll be your new mother—“ She made a confused face, making him double over and laugh. “I’ll call you Lilith.”

Apparently he was not the only one who studied old, dying languages. “As in _moon woman_?” He looked at her sideways, “I was going to say it meant ‘Woman of the night’ or ‘Woman in the cloak of night’.” He looked rueful, “I can’t believe you’re smart too. ‘Moon woman’?” He spat, “It was all romantic until you had to say it literally.”

Lucia snorted, “ _Romantic_?” she grabbed his arm and he stopped walking. “There’s nothing romantic going on between us.” She said it in a bit of a defensive manner and Moon only looked at her green, burning eyes.

“I don’t mean it like **_that_**.” He complained and whisked his wand into appearance, “ _Accio._ ” A quill and parchment paper appeared and he started writing against the wall.

“You’ve already learned the Summoning Charm _and_ Apparition?” She crossed her arms with irritation. But Moon didn’t answer, they stood in silence until he finished his letter and folded into a yellow envelope with his initials on it: R. A. S.

“George and Cole learned it with me. We’re like the trio of power here in Hogwarts.” He shrugged as he found his owl, it had a small anklet with a bell and a name plate.

“You named your owl, ‘Plant’!” Lucia watched him put the small envelope on Plant’s beak and let him out the Owlry.

“Yes.” He grabbed her forearm again and apparated to the Commonroom. It was empty saved from the crackling fire on each ends of the room. “I wanted to take you on a tour, but I suppose we can do that in the morning.” He revealed a cloak under his robes. “The invisibility cloak can’t fit a lot of people—“ He led her to a staircase in the far right of the Commonroom, “and we’re both tall. We’ll get caught. This staircase leads to Gryffindor quarters, you and George share a room, your initials are carved on the door. Good night, Lilith.” He turned around and walked down the stairs towards the Commonroom again. “Plant’s feet have green feathers, when he’s on the ground, he looks like a plant. That’s why I named him like that.” He added.

She couldn’t process him grabbing her arm without permission. But she let the anger go. “I have questions.” She descended from the stairs after she had a quick debate with herself “How did you know I’m Malfoy? What does R. A. S. stand for? Can you teach me how to Apparate? And why would you call me Lilith?”

Moon smiled because he was glad they could still talk. “I guessed, I had the feeling you were a Malfoy, and your earring proved my hunch.” He said, “R. A. S. is my initial: Rubeus Alastor Scammander. And yes, I can teach you how to Apparate.” Moon laughed, he guessed she would be too intrigued to try Apparition to not have him teach her, “I called you Lilith because that’s how we first met, under the moonlight, remember? The moon shone really well earlier.” He answered all in a breath. “But you, how did you know I’m a Potter, Lilith?”

“You’re quite famous. I read your name in the newspaper. You won several House Cups because of Quidditch and George as well.” She climbed up again, rearranging her bag on her shoulder. That wasn’t the whole story, however. She **_adored_** Quidditch as much as she adored Hogwarts’ delectable pecan pie, and of course, when you fancy Quidditch, you wouldn’t miss the name Moon Lovegood on the newspaper.

“I can teach you Quidditch to if you want.”

“No thank you. I’m good.” She casted a side-glance on him before disappearing around the staircase. “Goodnight, Moon.”

Little did he know, the uncontested Seeker that he is could finally have his match.

“Goodnight, Lilith.” Moon said with his back turned from her and she would not see him smiling, he might just bother Cole tonight for some added fun.

Sure enough, he found Cole with his nose in a book and a ginormous pile of books beside him.

“Mate,” he called. Seeing how Cole was busy, Moon knew he had to distract him from reaching his academic goals and potentially ruin his grades. So he sat on the actual table and set his feet on the chair next to him.”

“I’m studying.” Cole responded.

“For what? Owls?” He closed Cole’s book and gave him a candy cheekily. As though he could bribe him with a single piece of sugar wrapped fancily and his angelic smiling. “Oh yeah that’s for next yeat, innit?” He grinned.

Cole sighed, and shot daggers from his eyes. He **_was_** studying for Owls. “You said you’d join me.”

“Come on, I have a story.” Moon whined.

“I’m guessing you like that Malfoy girl with that incredibly black hair and green eyes that drown everything out and makes you feel okay when the night is hard.”

“And cold?” Moon suggested.

“Yes, that.”

Cole rolled his eyes, took his selfish piece of candy and placed it inside his mouth. “I’m right, am I not?”—Moon shook his head— “Then tell me.”

Moon told him about meeting her in the room of requirement and all the things that followed. “Don’t you think we can have her as our friend?”

“Oh please.” Cole held up his hand, “I think George and I can both agree that you just like her.”

“I. . .” Thinking how he was going to say it, he trailed off.

“Don’t you dare tell me that you’ve already kissed her!” Cole raised his voice.

Moon contorted his face. “What rubbish are you talking about? I have a girlfriend!”

“A fucking what?” George appeared to be listening for a while, she dropped her books next to Cole’s pile. Her homework was all past due date, but she knows she can ask her professors to help her adjust, after all she’s a Quidditch superstar.

“I’m dating Midge Riverson.” Moon said with a proud smile.

“That seventh year SLAG?” George exclaims.

“Oi, I don’t appreciate you calling my girlfriend a slag.” Pointing a finger at George. “You don’t know her.”

“Oh hell yeah I do.” George crossed her arms around her chest and pushed aside all her and Cole’s books to release her big tub of vanilla ice cream. “I know her, she cheated on Sam Birch, on Arnelle Pinescrew, on Shale Locket, on Oliver Cricket and basically everyone she dated, you idiot.”

“Well, she hasn’t cheated on me so,” Moon shrugged and they both tried to punch him but he dodged.

“You are such an attention Seeker.” Cole shook his head. “Snitches aren’t enough to seek eh?” George garbled her laugh in vanilla ice cream and Moon rolled his eyes.

“At least I’m not tasteless.” Moon said, “Like George her for example, eating VANILLA ICE CREAM as if it’s the tastiest thing on Hogwarts. INSIDE THE LIBRARY,” He said, making sure Master Cork, the librarian would hear.

“Bitch!” She exclaimed and the three of them raced to shove their stuff into their bags and exit the library without being caught.

While running out the library George asked, “You just hit on a girl and now you’re dropping a bomb on her that you have a girlfriend? You even gave her a nickname.” She rolled her eyes all the way back to her eye sockets. “You’re gonna break her poor heart.”

Cole looked between the two of them, “You gave her a nickname? I thought that was an ‘us’ thing.” He sneered at Moon but he ignored his scowls.

“No, I’m not going to break her heart, George.” Moon groaned. “She doesn’t even like me!”

A mischievous smile appeared on George’s face, “Oh yeah, she really doesn’t like you.” She nodded, “I talked to her before I sneaked out.” She licked her spoon “She doesn’t sound interested in you at all. Yikes.” She scoffed while suppressing a laugh, “No offense, but she seems like a lady you can never impress.”

“What’s she like?” Cole asked.

“She’s really nice actually. She hates studying which I like too. She was transferred here because Trelawney sent her an owl saying she wanted her here.” They finally stopped running as they reached the farthest stairs Hogwarts have where nobody really hangs out. “She declined but Trelawney was persistent, she really wanted her here. Apparently she has a prophesy to fill. So Lily—“ George paused to eat another bite of her ice cream, “Was it Lily?”

“Lilith!”

“Ah yes, Lilith. Lilith declined a lot of times, she told me she could not afford to move continents. She’s from Asia—I mean obviously—and she was studying in Subli which was a small wizarding school. Trelawney, on the other hand, found about Lilith’s financial struggle so she offered to find Lilith a sponsor and pay for her expenses here. And now she’s here.” George once again dived into her tub of ice cream. “She would also probably stay here during holidays, she requested that very specifically. Lilith hates her foster aunt.”

“Foster, George?” Cole asked again. “She’s an orphan?”

“Yeah, she is. I’m guessing they’re really bad. She doesn’t look like someone that you could just shake up you know? We saw that the first time we saw her. But when she talked about her foster aunt she really hated it.”


	4. What Friends Are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This *very* long chapter (that I enjoyed writing) introduces the personalities and relationship between the four friends: George, Lilith, Cole and Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This *very* long chapter (that I enjoyed writing) introduces the personalities and relationship between the four friends: George, Lilith, Cole and Moon.

The next few days when they were all acquainted, she witnessed owls flying and swooping down the Great Hall to deliver messages.

A lot of owls swooped dangerously near the food and some exploded to the mashed potatoes and grapes. Cole’s owl dived into the watermelon punch in front of him in the Ravenclaw table. Lilith only laughed as he angrily took his letter from its mouth and read it while bathing in pink watermelon juice.

He removed himself from the table and knocked on the table in front of George and Lilith. “I’ll see you in Hagrid’s House.” And stormed out of the Great hall with a big loaf bread on his hand.

“Where is that?” Lilith asked George after they snorted at him looking silly with Clairen, his owl.

“It’s near the Forbidden Forest. Do you know who Hagrid is?”

“Not really.” Lilith said, “Only from Harry Potter’s biographies.”

George shook her head. “He was Harry’s good friend. He was also Dumbledore’s student. But history never wrote him down very much. He died around twenty years ago—giants live very long lives.”

“He could have lived a very bright life. But one that was not told by history.” Lilith said, deep in thought. George could only agree.

Moon suddenly comes in the Great Hall, his tall frame catches everyone’s attention. Moreover, he carried two owls with him. Plant and another dark owl. It had matte black feathers and white socks, the transition between the two colors were gradient and smooth, like a monochrome sunset.

Moon stopped at Lilith and George's seats. “Your owl.” He looked at Lilith.

“Huh?” She said, seemingly unable to catch up.

“I got you an owl. She’s a present.”

“I don’t need one. I don’t write to anyone.”

“Well you have friends now. You’ll write to us.” George said. “Besides you seem like a well-read witch. I think it would be exciting to read your letters.”

“Why are you doing this?” Lilith asked Moon, her neck stretched out to look at him. He was simply too tall. His brown skin against the sunlight behind him look holy. His lean muscles jutted out his white shirt and Plant rests on his shoulders, quietly deciding whether he liked Lilith or not.

“I want to be your friend.” Moon said with starry eyes and almost smiling mouth. “I thought I made that clear?”

“Yes, I guess so.” Lucia had grown into being weary of the people around her. In every school she went to—muggle or not subjected her to mistreatment.

She named her owl Persephone. The Greek goddess of death, Hades’ one love.

Inside Hagrid’s cottage, they spent the morning after breakfast a little early for History of Magic. Moon made them some tea. It was eucalyptus and the moment it hit Lilith’s lungs she flung herself outside and lost her breakfast.

“I saw Professor Porta healing Nine. The smell was disgusting.” She told them after refilling herself with her favorite pecan pie. “What was the letter?” She asked Cole.

“It was Mr. Areda, he bid us good luck for the Triwizard Tournament. And he invited me and Moon to their house this summer.” Cole snatches an almond from Moon’s hand. “Of course I’ll write back to introduce you.”

In an instant, Lilith’s face lit up like a candle, “Would you really?”

“Of course! From the looks of your face you’d go with us anywhere.”

“I really would,” She agreed, in between chews. “Never had close friends.”

“Imagine the fun we’ll have in my house. It would be a mess and it would be amazing.” George muses. “Oh, let’s go shopping after this school year, why don’t we, Lilith?”

Lilith smiled brightly in return. Then suddenly Cole remembered that in a few months after the first Quidditch cup, Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons: Academy of Magic would arrive in Hogwarts.

“They’re all going to be intimidating. Especially because they’re not playing in home ground.” Moon said. “Hope we’ll learn enough this year and get picked.”

“And I hope we don’t run into Death Eaters’ children, I heard their practically breeding bad children in other parts of Europe.”

“Five years later Hermione Granger’s promotion as the Minister of Magic, she declared that Hogwarts and all wizarding schools would start admitting students for their first years at age fourteen and no younger. She added: Students that are half-blood and/or Muggle-born are allowed to take primary classes at any Muggle school or Primary wizarding school of their choice.” Professor Milligbean said. “Madame Granger said that Hogwarts was a dangerous school. But dangerous was part of learning, but not to the extent of young kids being killed by Death Eaters.

Now who can tell me their thoughts on this?”

A girl in a dark ponytail raised her hand. She clearly knew the answer based on her starry look. “Yes. You.” Professor Miligbean said.

“It’s Malfoy, sir.” She corrected him.

“I don’t care. Let’s hear your thoughts.”

Lilith bit her tongue on the right side of her mouth the way she does when she tried to keep her cool. She ought to not get Gryffindor minus points. “Granger was right. Hogwarts had started becoming more and more dangerous for witches and wizards after Voldemort—“ people around her gasped. Even generations later, he’s still addressed as You-Know-Who, “reemerged during Harry Potter’s academic years. Moreover, Granger also opened more job opportunities as witches started building primary schools for young witches and wizards.”

He nodded. “Three points to Gryffinfor.” He pointed at Lilith and continued with his lesson, “Two years later, it was announced that Triwizard Tournaments will continue and will allow two students in each schools.” He paused dramatically. “What was the name of the event where it was proclaimed?”

“Yes Nicholas.” Cole stood up confidently and said, “The Mourn for Molly.”

“Excellent. Four points to Ravenclaw if you can explain why it was named Molly.”

“Madame Granger’s mother-in-law’s death was the week she ought to announce the changes in Triwizard Tournament. Molly Weasley, whose maiden name was Molly Prewett was a powerful witch and a loving mother. She was famous in Hogwarts before she left and she married Arthur Weasley. It was rumored that she was to be an Auror if she hadn’t married early on in life. According to stories, she was so strong that even Albus Dumbledore was impressed, her specialty was non-verbal magic,” Cole said, “Not a lot of wizards and even aurors are capable of them because it needed mastery and power.

“Four points.” Miligbean said, obviously pleased. “Can anyone here tell me what Hermione Granger failed to do?”

No one knows. Hermione Jean Granger was perfect. The magical world never flourished better than when Hermione was a minister. She became a legend—a hero all the little girls looked up to her. However, Lilith knew the answer to Professor Miligbean’s question. He meant it as an insult to her.

Lilith raised her hand once again. “Yes, Malfoy.” Professor Miligbean said the name with deceit.

“Hermione Granger failed to imprison and persecute the Malfoys.”

“Three points to Gryffindor. That’s correct.” He rocked his big square head up and down. “Until now, the Malfoy clan walks on land. All free and unprosecuted of their murders and their curses.” He looked at her, his long nose flaring. “Some even walk among us.”

However, Lilith shared the same anger towards Malfoys as him and as everyone in the wizarding world. She hated them but she also knew Miligbean was trying to provoke her so she smiled at his sharp angled face. Her eyes fluttering with foxiness, her smile was captivating and mischievous. “Bothered much, Professor?” She asked him.

The professor vanished into thin air and appeared in front of her. “I’m telling you Miss Malfoy, do NOT challenge me.” He pointed his wand in her eye but she refused to budge. His bushy eyebrows knitted together even further, his nose seemed to get larger as he gets more and more angry at the undaunted student.

She pushed away Professor Miligbean’s wand, and looked around at her mates. Moon looked at her, his face unreadable. He’s realizing how insane she was to cross a professor. Seeing Lilith look the Jove Miligbean straight in the eyes made him finally crack into a smirk. She had a talent for messing up and she was brave. The Sorting Hat did not lie.

“Don’t think for a second that you can taunt me without losing to me, Professor.” She batted her eyes at him and gathered her things. “If you have bad blood with my former family, dig out their graves and make them pay.” She finally stood and looked at her friends who nodded. They all gathered their things and walked out.

“You have a lot of nerve for a poor kid.” Miligbean said, finding his voice again somehow. He had returned to his desk somehow while they gathered their things.

Lilith, insulted and embarrassed walked to him and said, “I’ll make you lose your job, Professor. You better pack it up before I make your life miserable here in Hogwarts.” It was the last straw for him. He couldn’t be any angrier than he already is that his big red face almost exploded.

Professor Miligbean disaparated. He had left the classroom.

Lilith then broke into tears and left the room running, her mind was too clouded to be able to use her wand. Moon and George followed her towards Hagrid’s cottage and Cole stayed behind to get their things.

Before she reached Hagrid’s hut, she ran out of breath and collapsed on the wall beside her.

She heaved and sobbed. And when George touched her shoulder to comfort her, she shoved it away. Lilith never seemed to stop, even as Cole managed to arrive after, she was still heaving for air.

They dragged her to the shabby house of Hagrid, it seemed to comfort her—after all it was the coziest place in Hogwarts. It used to house a half-giant so the ceiling was large and high, the furniture was handmade and soft (soft enough that a half-giant could be cozy that is). Lilith curled up in a ball in Hagrid’s favorite couch which was the one with the biggest bum dent on it, her favorite chamomile tea rested on her knees.

Cole stood up and paced. “What the fuck was that Lilith?” He was bothered that he couldn’t help but shout.

“What?” She said weakly.

“That wasn’t normal. That looked like a panic attack.” He placed his head on his hands. “I saw your feet shake and twist under your seat.”

“You have anxiety don’t you?” Moon asked, George had already told them how Lilith would pace at night when she can’t sleep or how she dismantled her four poster drapes thread by thread unconsciously.

They all looked at her with worry but it unsettled her even more. “Should we visit Maddie?”

Maddie is Moon’s best friend. She’s an old witch with an obsession over roasted pumpkin slices, pumpkin seeds and the color of pumpkins in autumn. It was nearing September and she just can’t wait to carve pumpkins and haul them up the hospital wing entrance.

“Professor Porta.” George curtsied. “Good day.”

“Are you with Moon?” George nodded and the older woman groaned.

“Why do you keep showing up?”

“Maddie! I missed you too!” He opted for a hug but she stopped him, he offered a bag of pumpkin seeds instead and her eyebrows shot to her hairline.

“Oh dear. Pumpkin seeds! You shouldn’t have! Cole, you’re here too. You did so well on the test last year—“She saw Lilith and her face fell into horror.

“Maddie, it’s my friend Lilith.” Moon said, shaking the old witch’s arm to rid of her trance.

“Hi, I’m Lucia Malfoy. They call me Lilith.” She extended an arm and Professor Porta met it with hers.

While they stared to each other—Professor Porta’s eyes were misty and Lilith’s were shy—Moon pressed his sides to Cole and whispered, “She declined my handshake when we first met, but she took Maddie’s” George might have caught bitterness in his tone.

“If you just had let George shake her hands, we would have been friends right off the bat. She obviously trusted women and women only.” Cole replied and Moon’s face immediately turned sour.

George overheard their conversation and flushed, she tried to hide it by averting all their attention to Professor Porta and Lilith who were both too awkward to carry on a conversation. It was Lilith’s fault; she was too shy.

“So what’s wrong?” Maddie asked, observing everyone from head to toe.

“We wondered if you could you examine whether she has anxiety or not?” Moon said, smiling sweetly to his aunt.

Porta takes Lilith’s hand gently and guided her to a bed. “You’re experiencing anxiety?”

“Yes. Like Mum. She just had a panic attack.” Moon answered for Lilith and Porta snapped her eyes to Moon who wouldn’t stop talking. “You’re not the patient.” She spat. “I’ll kick you out if you don’t shush.”

Porta took too long to speak to Lilith so they skipped all their next subjects until lunchtime. With a Medical Pass of course. By the time they went back to the hospital wing with Lilith’s pecan pie and roast beef, Professor Trelawney and Professor Porta are standing by the windows and talking in a hushed manner.

The three friends delivered her food to Lilith and she ate away. “Professor Porta diagnosed me with anxiety.” It was the genuine nonchalance that only Lilith, among them, would express. “But they have been talking about something for such a long time now.”

“I wonder what’s it about.” George muttered, the two women looked very absorbed in their debate. They were so absorbed that they let out some phrases loudly. “I told you no, Madeline.”; “She could be ready!”; “Even I would not be ready if it was me.”; “Elizabeth, the sooner the better. You have to understand.”

They turned around to Lilith eating a mouthful of pecan pie with George and Moon strangling each other and Cole pretending not to know any of them.

“I think Professor Porta already told you your condition. I’ll inform your subject teachers as well. You can count on that, Lucia. And—“

“It’s Lilith, Professor.” Porta told Trelawney with one eyebrow raised.

Albeit taken aback, Trelawney regained her easy manner. “Lilith?”

“Moon gave her a nickname.” Porta murmured.

“Ah, Lilith it is then. I forgot what I had to say,” She placed both hands on her cheeks, “Silly old me. Well then, I hope you all enjoy the coming House Cup. That is all.”

She looked at Porta who nodded as if she was defeated.

“That is all.” Professor Porta agreed. “You may go. George, stay here.”

Trelawney disappeared instantly with a smile towards Moon. Soon after, Lilith along with the two.

“Yes Professor?” George asked quietly.

“No one’s listening outside dear, it’s alright.” George sighed, loosening up her throat and brushing her robes. She still wore her male student uniforms and she hated them but felt like she had no other choice.

“I heard what Cole said and I saw how you reacted.” Porta smiled sweetly but George’s face fell. “Do you think he just said that because I was around?”

With a face full of concern, Porta replied, “Cole is not like that George, you know that. He understands you as well as Lilith and Moon.” Then Professor Porta went ahead and gave her a full lecture about invalidating her gender identity and check-up. George finally left the hospital wing with her pink Med Pass on one hand feeling grateful and loved. She met up with Lilith in the library without Moon and Cole. “Where are the boys?” She said with a little unease, she hoped Lilith didn’t catch it, but she did. She didn’t show it though, she knew George well and she isn’t handling things very well at the moment.

“Ravenclaw and Slytherin had Defense Against Dark Arts and Transfiguration so they went there. We’ll have Potions next so we should study a little bit.”

“You sound like Moon.” George said with a smile. Finally a smile.

The Potions Master, Ivan Quigley is a handsome young man. In his late twenties, youngest of all the teachers and an overachiever in his time in Hogwarts. He teaches as well as Severus Snape but his morals is nowhere near the hero’s alley. So at Potions, they were to make two identical potions: The Waft of Peace and War Granter both of which are considerably dangerous to consume by anyone. The potions are now considered illegal to be reproduced without the supervision of a professor or an authorized figure by the Ministry of Magic. Anyway, it would be difficult to reproduce, all the ingredients it needed in order to be created are scarce.

“How was War Granter used?” Professor Quigley asked silently, as if he’s talking to the people in front of him only. But the class could hear him clearly as a crystal.

Cole and Moon raised their hands. They met each other’s eyes and sneered.

“Mr. McCornell.”

“Thank you, Professor.” Cole said as he stood up, he had a very mocking gaze towards Moon, and answered: “War Granter was used by Grindewald’s followers. It turned them into powerful savages but their magics were short-lived. They died soon after they drank the potion.” Cole paused, “So what they did was, they placed very young and very old witches and wizards in the frontlines. They would raid the houses, raid the Ministry, terrorize Muggles and they fought first. They died first too. The very young and very old became human sacrifices. It was terrible.”

“Five points to Ravenclaw.” Said Professor Quigley. “And what about The Waft of Peace? Yes, Lovegood.”

Moon looked at Cole competitively. “The Waft of Peace is almost the same as the War Granter. Not only the composition, but also how it was used. During Dumbledore and Grindewald’s war, the good witches and wizards—“ He stops and corrects himself, “The ones that claimed to be good, at least made The Waft of Peace. They made witches and wizards consume it as a drug or as a vitamin, in turn they would turn into peaceful creatures, almost like zombies that cannot be hurt or killed. Grindewald’s side were bad and Dumbledore’s were good but the people that forced those witches and wizards to consume both were the monsters. That war produced so many regretful ghosts. At Grindewald’s defeat, there were carcasses of bodies on the ground—they weren’t completely dead. So they all decided to kill them completely, it didn’t work because their ghosts still walked among us now.”

“Five points to Slytherin. Good explanation Mr. Lovegood.” Professor Quigley then starts his discussion. He instructed them to go to page ninety-seven of their books and sketch the plants on the page from memory. Inevitably though, when he can’t stomach the drawing’s he would see, he would go in the blackboard and draw it for them. Moon shook with laughter but Cole grunted—he was already doing well without the assistance.

“Ms. Malfoy, please explain how to brew the War Granter.” Moon and Cole watched Quigley drop his book on his table with a loud bang and turn to the two witches. The two friends who didn’t even know that George and Lilith had Potions class today, turned around.

“They’re late again.” Cole moaned as soon as he sees them both with bags slung on their shoulders and faces trying to be stoic. They clearly just had a laugh before entering the classroom.

“More house points for us to take.” Moon muttered in response.

“Okay,” Lilith said, “But please let us take our seats first, Professor Quigley.”

“No.” He said firmly, his lips are already thin from grimacing. “You will exit my class if you’re not able to answer—no, I made up my mind already—and I will take ten house points for each of you.”

Lilith stood tall and implored George to do the same. “I apologize, Professor. But we’re not always late because we cause ruckus. We came from the library to do research.” People laughed because not one of them actually sees George study. Quigley closed his eyes in anger and said, “Just answer my question or get out of my class.”

“For the War Granter, you have to crush silver wattle or mimosa’s petals with a dull knife, the blade should never cut through the petals otherwise it would bleed. Then the remains should be bathed in wolfsbane wine for two weeks. The powder it would produce should be blue after scorching it in a cauldron, then asphodel should be added. Before sundown, Asteraceae’s yarrow should be added to the cauldron whole. That is how War Granter is made. It tastes like a regretful soul according to the ghosts from the war of Grindewald and Dumbledore.”

Ivan Quigley’s eyes bore into Lilith’s. Anyone else other than Moon would not have the stomach to stare back but Lilith did. “You make take a seat. And can you tell us how The Waft of Peace is made, Mr. Areda?” He looked at George, Lilith and Cole stood up without letting a beat pass and Moon watched George’s face drain of color.

“It’s Ms. Areda, Professor.” Cole said politely but still standing.

“He’s a man.” Quigley said with a very wicked glint in his eyes, Moon realized that it was greed and he was provoking them for his own entertainment.

“She’s a woman and you must address her as one.” Lilith said it with a steady and small voice that matches Quigley’s. Everyone heard her, everyone paid attention.

“You will not tell me what to do." He said, pointing at Lilith. "Mr. Areda was born a man so I address him as a man.”

“Lilith.” Moon warned while eyeing her twitching fists. She should not go overboard. But Lilith does not tolerate ignorance and transphobia. “You looked like a rhino when you were born but here we are calling you Professor.”

That shut him up. She grabbed George from the back of the room and helped her put her things in order. George, however, refused to sit down. “At midnight when Asteraceae’s yarrow is at its healthiest, it should be pressed in marble until the red juice comes out.” She started with teares in her eyes that refused to fall. “Dog’s Vane and wolfsbane wine shall be infused with lilies and poured into the cold cauldron of yarrow and boiled. The water should disappear and then silver wattle’s petals should be placed on top of the dried potion. Then the maker should close the lid while it’s all hot and that’s it. The way it will be consumed is if the witch or the wizard will place their heads on the mouth of the cauldron and drown in the smell off the potion.” George had said and she finally sat down. Lilith and Cole grabbed both of her hands underneath the table. George almost felt better.

Later that night, when George didn’t say anything after the Potions class and even in dinner where shou would normally bicker with Moon, Lilith decided to bring it up.

“Hey, George.”

“Yeah?” George braced herself from confronting whatever hate she felt towards Quigley. Every positive feeling she felt from talking to Professor Porta had gone up in flames.

“I genuinely hate my uniform. The skirt’s just too much.” Lilith sat up to look at her friend lying across the room. “Mind if we trade?” She asked.

George beamed. “Are you serious?”

“You know I wouldn’t ask if I’m not.” Lilith swung her feet to the side of her bed and hopped off to get her uniforms. George cheered up again after that. 


	5. Slytherin's House Cup Lead

“Have you seen the two these days?”

“I’m the closest to George, but I don’t seem to find her anywhere. I thought she was my friend, that girl.” Cole whined about as they head to their next class—Herbology. Not one of them liked Herbology but as the famous saying goes: “Not liking a subject is not a reason to fail it.” Lilith said that no one ever said that in history, Cole just made it up. But he argued that Hermione Granger had probably said it _at least_ once in her seven years in Hogwarts. They all rolled their eyes of course, except Moon who was almost as studious as Cole is if he wasn’t playing Quidditch or flirting.

Lilith was late with George laughing their butts off with their new inside joke that they never bothered to share with their other friends.

“I see both Ms. Malfoy and Ms. Areda are both late. Gryffindor minus five points. But I like your uniforms so it’s just minus two you’re your houses.” Professor Porta had said with both hands planted on her sides. She was just instructing them to get to their stations when Moon whispered to Cole, “Of course she’d be late with George!” They rolled their eyes at each other, looking very sharply at the other two who both took the last tables on the farthest corner.

“Excuse me, Mr. Lovegood but I am talking in front.”

Moon’s jaw dropped, Proffesor Porta _always_ picked on him as if they weren’t blood related! She didn’t even mention Cole. So ridiculous.

Professor Porta continued, “Would you mind telling the whole class what you told Mr. Cole that was so interesting that you had to roll your eyes in front of me?”

“Maddie-“

“I will not tolerate anyone, Moon. Get up here or I’ll your crazy mother.” She threatened, she only gets red in the nose when she’s angry. She turns into an angry woman with a cherry tomato on her face.

People laughed in the class, especially George and Lilith, they whispered among each other and throwing their heads back as if him being threatened was the funniest thing in the universe.

“Well, Professor Porta—I was just talking about Lilith and George being late today.” He said. “Unfortunately, as their friends,” He took Cole’s hand who tried to tear it away but Moon simply would just not let go. “We are so very worried about their grades, and of course, their house standing! Oh I’m from Slytherin, and Cole’s from Ravenclaw but as friends, we’re a little bit worried that Gryffindor’s going to lose this year.” Moon suddenly find an opening to boast. “And as you know, as a Seeker, we’ll get the lead this year-“, he starts walking towards the aisle, his hands on the back of his head. “Because I will never lose to these Gryffindor bast—“Porta had suspended Moon on air, he couldn’t move or breathe. “That’s quite enough from you Mr. Lovegood. Take your sit or I’ll beat you up.” She said, fuming.

George and Lilith had developed a strong bond of friendship; they were practically inseparable. They were even dubbed as Harry and Ron by their ghost astronomy teacher—Professor Sinistra who claimed to have known the two. “You two are as ruddy and unsophisticated as they were! And you’re both women!” It was true. They were caught several times for sneaking out food from the kitchens and pulling pranks on Peeves who overtime, got scared of them.

“I thought you hated books.” George held her Potions Volume IV in between her index finger and thumb as if it’s as disgusting as the toe of a garden gnome.

“I hate studying.” Lilith said _studying_ with contempt, “But I love books.”

“I’m an avid reader myself.” Cole said proudly.

“Of course you are. Your ass never leaves that seat.” George snapped and they started bickering like children trying to share the last piece of candy. Lilith muttered that she would be back but she doubted they heard her. The library was closing and not much students were around so there would be no point of being shushed by Master Cork.

She came around the section of fiction but tonight she thought she opted for books that can help her for school. _She picked up Quidditch Through the Ages._ It was falling apart and she did want to put it back but she couldn’t just ignore a few tips for flying so she cradled it in her arm and walked back to her friends.

“Oh for the love of Merlin, don’t tell me you’re going to be a nerd like him. It’s fucking disgusting.”

“You shut your dirty mouth or I’ll place a big rat on your pillow tonight.”

“You wouldn’t.” George taunted.

“Oh, I would.”

“Lilith here keeps her wand beneath her pillow. So just so you know, she might get too aggressive and kill you by accident.”

“Why would you sleep with a wand? You’re in the safest place in the world!”

“Not sure,” Lilith said sarcastically as she placed her book down, “Maybe because of childhood traumas?”

Cole looked shy and muttered, “Sorry.”

“Seriously, Cole! That was a fucking joke!” Lilith banged her elbow in his. “You guys really cannot take a joke. Yeesh.”

To change the course of the conversation, Cole asked, “What did you take?” He pointed to the old leathered book that seemed to fall apart at every touch.

“Quidditch Through the Ages, it was published ages ago. I wonder if Quidditch had rules that changed through time.”

“Why are you reading it?” George defensively asked, she was a strong player and the Captain the Gryffindor Quidditch team. “Are you any good?”

“Only a little. I don’t play much.” Lilith replied dismissively. They all went through the pages but found nothing different with rules except that wands could be brought to the tournament but should not be used unless they are in the brink of death. At the last pages of the book they found notes that are too old to be read and the names of the students that read them and the last readers were: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter.

“Hermione Granger? Shit, I’ll sell this book and I can get a soul for it.”

Cole just shook his head at George’s remark, “Hermione Granger could have been a player, I heard she had a talent for Quidditch.”

“There you are, Ms. Malfoy.” Professor Binns said, he was a ghost teacher who had fallen asleep while a fire in the faculty room blazed and killed him. Until now, no one had mentioned it to him that he was in fact a poltergeist still teaching. “Please do follow me.”

“Us too?” George asked, latching her arm around Lilith’s so she could come as well.

“No.” Professor Binns said gloomly—well as far as a ghost can express that.

They met Moon on the shifting staircase and made their way to the Headmistress’ office. Outside the door with a framed picture of Albus Dumbledore awaits Professor Trelawney with the same twinkle in her eyes. “Thank you for accommodating my request Professor Binns, I will see you around.”

“Yes, Professor.” He walked away and when he was far enough, Trelawney muttered, “Alohamora is a joke” To Albus Dumbledore’s face in the portrait and they both laugh as though it was a shared joke. Then her office door swung open.

Lilith wondered why she changed her password.

“Did anyone mention to Professor Binns that he’s dead, Professor?” Moon asked with no thoughts other than his question. That’s just what he was like when he was curious—he’s dumb.

“As a matter of fact yes, Professor McGonagall once had a heated argument with him, and she shouted that he was dead.” Moon’s eyes grew as large as the moon. “But he denied it and they continued arguing.” Trelawney laughed. “I guess he already knows that he’s dead. He just would not admit it. I consulted Minerva right here—“she points to another framed woman, “She said, it shouldn’t concern me as Professor Binns is still very much eager to teach.”

They all settled down and Trelawney moved her hand to stroke Fawkes, who was rumored to hate being petted. Moon wondered if Lilith knew it and found it odd that Fawkes was not squawking in horror as Trelawney ran her hand across her feathers.

“I almost forgot why I brought you here!” She said cheerfully. “I was going to give you a warning Mr. Lovegood. Apparition is still illegal until a few days. You’ll learn it soon so please refrain from doing it again until then just so the Ministry of Magic is not breathing down my neck. Please. And I know you’re a very strong wizard but you might be put in danger if you don’t Apparate properly.” She looked at him and he nodded so she did too. “And of course you and your friends too. I heard you’re about to teach them. It’s in two weeks’ time, just you wait Mr. Lovegood.

“You may go Mr. lovegood. Unless you want to stay for Lilith.”

“Yes. I would like that, Professor.”

Lilith only grunted, if Moon showed up more, she would really _like_ his company now.

“I got to exchange a few letters with your sponsors and they heard from your old school that you had potential in Quidditch so they sent you a broom.”

Lilith beamed and so did Moon. “I told them not to get the latest model for it might intimidate you and get you attention. I supposed you hated that from the way you hide yourself when you’re alone, correct?”

“That’s right. That’s right Professor,” Moon said thoughtfully, “But how did you know?” Looking back, Lilith really do hate the spotlight on her.

“Oh, I know everyone in Hogwarts well. I’m quite friendly Mr. Lovegood.” She waved the question off. “Was I right, Ms. Malfoy?” She looked at her again, she just beamed though. She was as stiff as a cardboard so Moon gave her a little nudge.

“Y-yes, Profes-ssor Trelawney.” She gasped, “I’m-I’m just a lit—“.

“She’s just overwhelmed.” Moon finished for her so she wouldn’t struggle to get the words out anymore. Her stutter appeared sometimes when she’s overwhelmed. “I’ll take her broom and lead her to the dormitories. Goodnight to you Professor.” Moon saluted and Trelawney giggled. He led her away and walked her to the Commonroom.

She recovered half-way through the dormitories and she they started a debate on how Moon was always absent snogging his girlfriend.

“You always have no time with your friends!”

“What are you on about? I am always with Cole!”

“In classes! I’m always hanging out with George and Cole while you eat her face. I heard she was notorious for cheating, even. Why are you so stubborn about this? Just dump her!

“Well, she has not cheated on me _yet_.” He used the same argument he used with George.

She banged her broomstick on his head just enough to make him dizzy. “Bastard.”

Cole and George walked to them still fighting and bumping their sides together as hard as they can muster. They were fighting because they lit a firework in front of Master Cork’s desk and almost shocked him to death—I swear he looks like a fucking mummy to me—and when they got caught, they turned against each other—George did it first, she really does not have any pinch of dignity in her. She dumbly said that it was me!

“Should we open this present in your rooms?” Moon took the thickly wrapped handle of the broomstick.

“Your brother will catch me and drag me to bed.” Cole said darkly.

“Oh come on you git, if he sees a new broom I don’t think he’d leave their room too.” Moon said.

“From whom is it?” Lilith told them all about her sponsors, after she confronted Trelawney of her new clothes, she was informed that it was in fact her sponsors that bought them. The ones that payed for her transportation to Hogwarts too.

As they opened the package and tenderly tore the badly-wrapped parchment around it, Cole asked, “Strange how they sent you a broom, isn’t it?” He elbowed Moon who did think it was strange that Trelawney thought she had potential.

“Yeah I wonder if it’s a nimbus, that old model is fucking slow. It’s like my gramps walking on a hill.” George said.

“Hurry up! Pete will come soon. He’d whip my ass.” Moon said.

Finally, Lilith unwraps the broomstick. “A Velox XVI. Fuck.”

As she admired the beautiful piece of wood, she stood back a little, pressing herself to Cole, “Not a new model,” she raised her hands in an oh-well manner and added, “It’s not what everyone uses too. Maybe you can develop your own flying style with it.”

Lilith turns back to her, “What if I get in and I’d be in Gryffindor too?” She squealed.

“I would love that!” They started running around their room, no doubt catching attention from other students. As if on cue, Pete opens the door and both Cole and Moon toppled backwards but he catches them both by the ear and dragged them out. Lilith and George said goodbye and continued dancing about.

The next week at Potions all four of them arrived early and saw Samantha Jore leave Quigley’s classroom. They met her eyes and she immediately averted her gaze and sped up.

“That motherfucker.” George started foul mouth running.

Knowing that Lilith has absolutely no social life, Moon told her that Quigley has been suspended for dating a student.

They all vowed to keep their eyes peeled for Quigley for the next coming weeks but the House Cup had them all too distracted that no one payed much attention to classes.

Quigley, however, apologized to George and gave her rum to drink next year on her birthday when she turned eighteen on Christmas. George didn’t mention she drank alcohol already and accepted his apology.

“I’ll drink it with you.”

“Let’s drink it next year on Christmas.” George suggested.

“That would we brilliant, thanks.” Lilith replied. They walked to the Quidditch field with their broomsticks; Lilith with her Velox XVI and George with her Celer Speed 98—the new release.

While they walked, George instructed her on what she’ll do. Lilith was impressed because the one talked to her wasn’t just George—it was the captain of the Quidditch team; the whole talk was intimidating and exciting at the same time; she never knew that the easy-going George would be that competitive. “So you’ll wait in the stands, you’ll watch our team play and I’ll train you. This year, we really don’t have any vacant positions. But we do have some fucking assholes in the team so try your best when you try out.”

Lilith nodded like a cadet, “Understood.”

They marched to the stands and met with Slytherin whom they would practice with today. Cole eventually emerged from the library and sat next to Lilith.

All the balls were then released into the air and the players took flight. The Seekers who were Moon and Carlo had to wait until the referee thinks that the Snitch is well hidden and they can take their blindfolds off to catch it. But today was a pretty foggy day and the referee decided to release both Seekers after ten minutes into the play, the game would not end anytime soon.

Moon kicked off the ground and rose off ten feet in the air and Carlo stayed on his feet with his neck craned up to the skies, looking for the small golden ball.

In the end, it was Slytherin that won the match against Gryffindor. The scores were not at all close and when Slytherin was eighty points ahead of the game, Moon dove down to catch the Snitch. George roared at them and threw her helmet to the ground. “If we lose against Slytherin at the game. I’ll disband this team!”

She marched away with her team following her with “Please Team Cap. Don’t!”

George, as Cole realized, played really well. She could have easily scored if not for the lousy beater they had on the team—Midge Riverson. She does not guard George as much as she needed guarding, so instead of keeping a goal, she had to avoid the Bludgers with Theron Birch as the other beater.

Lilith had her attention to Moon the whole time, on the other hand, she was too absorbed in admiring his perfect eyesight that he could see that far from his position. He also refused to flirt with Midge Riverson as he was competitive and cannot bear to lose from Gryffindor.

The day after the first match George stopped talking to Moon and he to her. Cole explained that it’s how their relationship works. During House Cup seasons, they ignore each other and come back as friends again.

“They don’t sleep either. It’s best to avoid them when they’re acting like active volcanoes.” So they dragged each other to their classes.

Lilith had missed the try-outs for Gryffindor after writing letters for too long. She thought she only spent an hour with Persephone but she missed the try-outs, lunch and Defense Against Dark Arts. She wrote to Moon’s Mum thanking her for the owl, her Aunt Yellie and Cole’s Mum who gave her knitted sweaters and bonnets for the coming winter.

George was angry at the first defeat of Gryffindor, and Liliths no-show. She didn’t talk to anyone at all. “I missed the try-outs and so what? Why are you that angry? I came on the first match!”

“Please don’t fight.” Cole had said, shielding Moon to avoid him tagging along.

“No, I mean it George. Why are you so mean right now?”

Cole continued pleading with them but to no avail. “Mean Lilith? I’m worrying about my team! They’re relying on me to get that House Cup!”

Moon muttered, “You’re losing though.” Thankfully not heard by George. But Lilith glared at him so hotly, it could have burned him.

“Quidditch is the only thing I’m not going to fail, Lilith. I’m not half as good with studying as Moon and certainly not as skilled on the broom as Moon: the Wonder Boy!”

“HEY!” Moon shot to his feet, not knowing if he would take it as an insult or a compliment.

“That’s not true.” Lilith said soflty. “And you don’t have to be mean to other people when you’re stressed.”

“Ugh!” George was losing every bit of her patience. “You missed the fucking point, Lilith!”

Cole rolled his eyes and walked away as he grabbed Lilith’s hand and whisked her away.

Moon and George settled into a glaring game. George lost, “This is your girlfriend’s fault.”

“I can’t say it’s not true.” After all, Riverson really messed up the game with her laziness.

Lilith broke free from Cole’s grip and they just walked aimlessly in the castle. As they rounded a corner, they saw a couple kissing passionately under the staircase which was apparently a famous spot for couples that Professors know nothing about.

“Get a room,” Lilith muttered under her breath for Cole to hear. He laughed as they passed them but stopped dead in his tracks a few moments later.

“That’s Midge.” He said, with alarm.

“What?”

“If Moon knows he won’t be able to play on Saturday.”

They stood still with their eyes on each other and shouted as loudly as they can, charging to Midge. Cole flew in the air and kicked the guy who screamed and ran away. Lilith however, was unforgiving. She pulled back her hair and punched her square in the jaw.

“Oh yes.” She said with delight. “My knuckles have been itching to punch for half a year now.”

Midge tried to speak but her hair was being pulled apart from her scalp. All that came out was “Agaahagaj.”

She’s slammed to the wall, she crumbled but Lilith held her up. “Hi, I’m Lilith.” She shook Midge’s limp arm. “I’m Moon’s friend, surprise!” Midge’s eyes grew as wide as saucers. “This is what I want. Put ice on your jaw and then—shut the fuck up—I want you to confess to Moon what you did. If you don’t, I’ll break your pretty nose!” Lilith said with a smile that was not quite human.

As they got away, Cole had distanced himself from her to avoid being punches and said, “You’re a Maniac, you are.”

“Hmm, a little bit.” She smiled and grabbed his hands to pull him to the Great Hall. They didn’t see Midge appear for dinner.

Nor the next days.

“Moon wait up.” George with Lilith beside her said. “Let’s have a great match.” She extended an arm and Cole beamed like Grinch.

“Let’s crush each other in that field.”

“I’ll crush you in that field, you foul git.” They hugged each other and entered their respective tents, leaving Cole and Lilith behind. George entered and everyone fell silent—scared, few people acknowledged her with, “Team Cap.” Moon, on the other hand, got cheers led by their captain—Aron Thomas.

“Where is Riverson! It’s almost time, people. Get her Magnus!” George barked at her scared team. She could get a little bit monster-y sometimes.

“I’m here.” Riverson entered with a bulging lump on her right cheek. It looked like it was covered by make-up.

People crowded her and asked her if she was okay. And then Professor Maximus and Professor Porta went inside the tent

“We will not stop the match for now.” Professor Porta said without any explanation whatsoever. “We have already talked to her. I will treat her after the match. She can hold up with the bruising. Goodluck Gryffindor.” She nodded to them and smiled at George, “Team Cap.”


	6. Gryffindor Gets a New Beater

Cole brought his _Quidditch Through the Ages_ to the match to go over the rules. Lilith rolled her eyes secretly as he mentioned random game rules that she already knew. “Are you seriously studying in a Quidditch match? I’m about to throw that book at Moon’s face.” Slytherin was in the lead, on more match won meant Gryffindor’s defeat.

Cole hugged his book defensively. “Rude." He rolled his eyes. "Would you please just bug off.” He said and she glared at him with delicate anger. “Well, you keep talking to me, I’m trying loads to keep an eye on the game.”

“Alright. Just stop staring at me as if you’ll _break my pretty nose_.” He ran his hand through his hair nervously, puckering his lips towards the Quidditch field in the hopes that she would stop looking at him as if she was close to murdering him. He hated seeing her jaws so tense, it scared him out of his wits.

On the middle of the match, with Gryffindor players playing with grim faces, Midge Riverson hit a Bludger towards Moon. He was distracted with scouting for the Snitch but is eyes darted to its direction and avoided it smoothly, earning a “That was really close—how unfortunate—he could have escaped classes if he took the hit.” from Lilith which Cole hit her arm for.

The commentator Johnny Pleamoore from Hufflepuff agreed from the other side of the field, “OHHH NO! LOOKS LIKE RIVERSON MISSED! PITY, MOON COULD HAVE AVOIDED CLASSES. I WOULD HAVE TAKEN THAT BLUDGER ANY DAY TO AVOID PROFESSOR QUIGLEY. KIDDING PROFESSOR! I _LOOOVE_ YOU!” He moved away from the mic and gagged. People who saw buzzed with laughter, but Professor Quigley doesn’t seem too happy about the joke. Professor Andaires, who was the head of Hufflepuff and his mentor grimaced beside him.

The Bludger did not change its course, however, it careened towards the bleachers where Lilith and Cole and other students sat. Cole, who was immersed in the game, suddenly came into the realization that it wasn’t meant for Moon. It was for him and Lilith. Midge Riverson’s trying to get back at them. Lilith noticed. Her heart plummeted and glanced at Cole who had just slammed his Quidditch Through the Ages and felt the need to shout for help but froze in shock instead.

Moon noticed, but the ball was too far away for him to catch. He tried, nonetheless, speeding up and forgetting about the snitch. Everyone who saw must have held their breaths for the moist in the air felt like it was suspended.

“THAT WAS A SCORE FOR SLYTHERIN! JAIME FRENCH EVERYONE! MY GIRL! THE CHASER OF THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM MUST NOT BE IN GOOD TERMS, BECAUSE THEY AREN’T LOOKING GOOD RIGHT NOW, EXCEPT FOR AREDA OF COURSE—alright, alright I’m sorry Professor Andaires, I was only kidding. UH-OH, RIVERSON’S BLUDGER HAVEN’T CHANGED ITS COURSE, I BET YOU MALFOY WILL BEAT RIVERSON IF THAT HIT HER AND MCCORNELL.”

“Fuck, _fuck_.” Lilith patted her robes for her wand and quickly remembered that she had used it as a bookmark for her Transfiguration book that she was reading before she’s gone to the pitch—the book was left back in her dormitory. Her eyes darted around, Moon was on his way to save her and Cole but he’s still too far away. For a quick second, Lilith blamed her contentment that she wouldn’t encounter anything dangerous today. “I’m a fool. AND THAT’S A FOUL MIDGE!” She shouted as she fished for Cole’s thick book on his lap, her spine straightened, the cold air hit her lungs, she held the book tight, each and every miniscule muscle strained. She stood up and she hit the Bludger with every strength she could muster.

There was an unimaginable explosion of sound it made and an unimaginable silence that followed. She looked at her hand, and before her was the precious Quidditch Through the Ages which had broken in half, three fourths of the pages inside were now flying around where they sat. All she saw was the Bludger whizzing through the other side of the stand and dropping to the ground. No one took it, even when it took flight to look for its next target.

Suddenly, there was a loud cussing noises from George followed by the whole Gryffindor team. Everybody else sat in complete shock. “You have got to be mental!” She shouted, dropping on the ground with her broom and helmet. She motioned for Madame Maison for a timeout and fished Lilith out the stands. “Oh come on, Cole doesn’t need your reassurance. HE’S FINE, GET DOWN HERE NOW!”

Lilith seethed at her friend, with her hands still cupping Cole’s ashen face. “He’s in shock!”

“I don’t care! I need a Beater _now_!”

Midge Riverson looked grumpy, “Er...what?”

“I meant, get the hell out of here before I _strangle_ you.” She barked at her. “GET IN HERE MALFOY, WE’RE WINNING THIS YEAR!” Riverson glared at them all and stomped angrily away.

“BY MERLIN’S BEARD DID YOU SEE THAT PLAY? SHE HIT A BLUDGER WITH A BOOK! IT’S A FOUL FROM RIVERSON BUT NO ONE CALLED IT. WE KNEW YOU WERE A GRYFFINDOR WHEN YOU WERE A STUDENT MADAME MAISON. OOPS, I’m only joking Professor, I enjoy this job too much—LOOKS LIKE TEAM CAP IS BEGGING MADAM MAISON TO GET MALFOY ON THE TEAM. I HEARD SHE AVOIDED TRYING OUT BECAUSE SHE WAS SCARED OF TEAM CAP.”

Lilith intended a glower at him from the playing field. Johnny Pleamore was very sure he felt a knife hit him.

“Madam Maison says go.” Team Cap, breathlessly said, hoping off her broomstick eight meters away from the ground.

“Alright, but I don’t have any playing gear.” She was wearing her robes, the broken book was still in her hands and she doesn’t have her broom.

Magnus nodded and waved to Moon. He knew Moon always have spare things on his locker. “She needs to borrow your gear.” He said and Moon nodded at once. Magnus asked his boyfriend to get her broom from their dormitory.

“Good luck,” Moon said, with every bit of bitterness he could put into words.

“ALRIGHT FOLKS, SEEMS LIKE THEY GOT HER TO WEAR A SLYTHERIN JERSEY TEMPORARILY SO SHE CAN PLAY. OH NO, DID YOU SEE THAT GLARE FROM MOON? THEY WOULD MAKE A CUTE COUPLE WOULDN’T THEY? STAY TUNED TO SEE IF THEY WILL CONTINUE BEING FRIENDS!” Unfortunately, Moon shall not beat commentators and he just continued walking.

“I’m not giving you a briefing, Malfoy.” Team Cap said sternly. “Read the room and act as you see fit. Hit their Seeker if you must. We will win this game.”

She nodded and Theron Birch saw his fellow Beater muster a smirk. Chill crept up his spine.

Cole watched Lilith in amazement as she fixed her hair in a tight ponytail while flying fast on her broom without her hands holding on. A week ago, she had gotten angry at Moon and George’s rift with being competitive but as soon as she was declared fit to play, her whole demeanor changed. Her ambition to win shrouded her.

“Isn’t that your friend?” A girl’s voice asked him, taking the spot next to him.

“Yes,” he answered, his eyes still looking at the flying players of Slytherin, who were having a debate mid-air. Moon especially was burning with anger, his shouts are almost audible from where Cole and the girl sat.

“I guess you’re pretty close. She protected you from that Bludger on time. It nearly killed you.” He nodded at that, he was conscious of that fact. “Did you notice how she played?” She pointed at Lilith. “Bludgers are hard to manipulate and a lot of beaters use their paddles as shield and not a bat.”

Cole remembered how Riverson played, she too, was a strong beater but not functional enough. “She’s strong,” the girl kept talking with her eyes glinting with interest.

“Do you play, yourself?”

“No, I’m an avid fan.”

The game did not end very soon, and Lilith didn’t have mercy either. Slytherin Chasers Hannah Ameliard, Pia Swakhaggle and Dean Matterhand unfortunately all chose their _lives_ over scoring and they couldn’t hold on to the Quaffle long enough to score because Lilith always throw the ball at them. Occasionally, she would try to knock Moon of his broom but he was also fast as she is strong. Though he would soon enough have to stop and look. He shouted in frustration as Gryffindor kept gaining points.

Eventually, Gryffindor won. They kept scoring that when Moon had the Snitch, Slytherin still came short on the scores.

“GRYFFINDOR WINS! NEXT MATCH WILL DETERMINE THE FIRST HOUSE WHICH WOULD PARTICIPATE IN THE TRIWIZARD—WAIT THAT’S CLASSIFIED INFORMATION Professor I am soo, so so sorry.” He got on his knees and begged Professor Andaires who stood tall behind him with her remarkably straight hat and shoulder length hair. “A point from Gryffindor and a month of detention for you, young man!” She said with an index finger pointed in the air.

Cole watched Lilith in amazement as she folded her hair back into her usual ponytail. There was not an air of pride her, but not from her so to say. Her teammates hooted and pounded their chest for her but she just waved them off with a smile so awkward it was almost attractive. Limelight was most obviously not made for her.

“I’m Hera Williamson, by the way.” The girl beside Cole let an air of relief when Gryffindor won and stuck her hand out awkwardly as she eyed the people around them who were panicking because of Johnny’s unsolicited and surprising announcement.

“Cole McCornell, nice to meet you.” They shook hands, he finally looked at Hera. “Are you a transferee?” He asked, noticing her dangling porcupine earrings.

“Yes. From Beauxbatons, I’m sorted in Hufflepuff.”

Cole looked at her silky brown hair and her ever-present pout, she looked very elegant, very eye-catching. He wanted to make friends but noticed something else at the corner of his eyes, Lilith was greeted by Professor Porta, Professor Maximus and Professor Quigley on her way to the changing tent, her eyes on the ground and her smile is no longer on her face. All of a sudden he felt that his friends needed him there because from the way Moon dropped his broom on the ground. There was something going on. Moon ran towards Lilith and George with worry in his eyes.

Cole looked at Hera one last time and tapped one of her earrings with a smile. “I have to go, sorry!” He sped off without looking back, bumped to a million of people, almost tripped and finally plopped next at Lilith’s shoulder. Hera was left with no seatmate.


	7. Sorting Treasures

Professor Porta was telling Lilith how disappointed she was but with a cheerful glint on her eyes as though she didn’t mean what she’s saying. “We don’t tolerate violence as a mean of getting justice, Lilith. You’ll learn that soon enough here in Hogwarts.” Moon gaped at her face, as if he too was confused as to what she was actually feeling.

“But Riverson’s barely hurt.” Cole opted to stop Lilith from saying anything else, but he was tired from his sprint. Moon only grimaced at her.

“Barely? You busted my lip!” Riverson revolted.

“I’d do it again, you foul _slag._ ” She made a move towards her.

“Lilith, come on.” Moon said, taking her Velox X1 from her hand and moving to enter changing tents of Gryffindor but Professor Quigley had grabbed Lilith’s arm. George was suddenly defensive and wrenched his hand free. Cole was ready to fight.

“Apologies. I only meant to stop you so you’d hear or verdict, Miss Malfoy. It will not happen again; I will see to that.” He tried to intimidate Moon but the young man bore his eyes on him with malevolence so intense, the Professor could have caught on fire.

Professor Maximus cleared his throat and everyone payed attention. “We—Professor Porta, me and Professor Quigley, came into the decision to punish you with detention.”

“What’s Quigley’s gotta do with me punching Riverson?” She almost yelled if not for George’s grip on her.

Maximus looked at Porta, who nodded reassuringly. “That’s Professor Quigley for you, and as the head of Slytherin and you’re getting detention with his house student, Mr. Lovegood here.”

“What the f-“ She started but Cole held her back with a stern look. “That’s _utterly_ unfair! Moon has _nothing_ to do with this.”

“He could have pushed you into punching her.” Quigley argued lamely. His prominent chin bucking.

“ _Professor._ ” She said with rage. “Moon would do no such thing. Have you seen him punch somebody? He’s boring as a spoon!”

“Yes, I have in fact, seen him do it.” Lilith looked at Moon, aghast. He, in turn, looked at her with a small smile.

They all settled in the corner of Gryffindor’s changing tent. Everyone milled about their businesses, mostly talking about the qualifications of Houses in Triwizard Tournament. Not one of them seemed to mind them all here, they were always seen together. Carlo had been appointed to keep all the Quidditch balls inside the wooden chest where it belongs, he struggled with the Bludger and Lilith itched to help but Cole muttered, “It’s fine, let him learn how to do that.” Because he knew she’s about to stand up and do it herself.

“Sorry.” Lilith said, cutting off any argument George and Moon was into. “Now you’ll miss Quidditch practices and you’re stuck with me.”

“See? She’s sorry.” George pointed at Moon. “I believe she did it for you. Stop bitching about it.”

“I’m not!” Moon shouted quietly. “I’m angry because what she did was impulsive and irrational, if Midge was any other student who was stronger than her, she could have gotten hurt.”

“Be honest, no one would dare cross Lucia Malfoy-“ George wanted to say.

“Exactly my thoughts.” Cole agreed with Moon a little bit too late.

Lilith punched Cole’s arm. “You were there too. You kicked the guy she was kissing.”

“COLE!” Moon yelled.

“Alright. Fine. I was angry too.” He raised his hands in defeat. “I knew it would hurt you if you knew. Besides, I was not as badass as she is. She told Midge that she’d break her pretty nose.”

Moon gasped dramatically, and hit him again “And you’ve studied martial arts, you idiot! For all I know, you broke his foot when you jumped on him!”

(True enough, a few days ago, Professor Porta had a patient with a broken foot. He was a seventh year student from Ravenclaw. He said he fell on the moving staircase but she knew with a wicked smile, what Lilith and Cole did. She was on the top of the staircase when it happened. She wouldn’t have gotten her detention but that anti-student Professor Maximus and Professor Quigley who she hated for no reason were both adamant to give out punishments.)

“Just—have—to—be—careful.” Moon sighed as they reached the last step. Lilith heaved with laughter and he with fatigue. “Horcruxes are dangerous.”

“There wasn’t any other evil wizards and witches after Dumbledore. Don’t be delusional.”

“There is you, idiot. Death Eaters still live now.”

“Not in Hogwarts, hopefully.” She fell on the floor.

“’Course not. Trelawney’s here. They wouldn’t pass through her visions. Or her power.” Moon said, sounding like he needed to say it to reassure himself.

“Or Andaires.”

He made a sound between disgust and fear.

She laughed, to his delight, “What? Too sexist?”

“Can’t stand her misandry.”

“Nor can I. But at least, she’s blatantly cruel. Dumbledore was worse.”

Thankfully, Trelawney is the new and improved Dumbledore of today’s era of magic. Not manipulative, greedy or self-righteous. Just good old shy and full of humor witch. Though inevitably reminded everyone of Dolores Umbridge because of her magenta colored walls.

They passed the corridor where Minerva McGonagall’s cat form was placed three times and entered the Room of Requirement quietly. While cleaning out the pile of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes’ fireworks, Lilith had apologized for getting him detention.

“That doesn’t bother me. I’m a Seeker.” He turned to look at her with a matter-of-fact tone. “Seekers aren’t part of team play. But Beaters are.”

“You’d still get less sleep from now on to the next games.”

“Nevermind that. I always sneak out cloak anyway.” He said with malice as he wiped an inch-worth of dust from a cabinet of porcelain vases. “You’re brilliant at Quidditch, if I was someone else in that playing field, I would have been scared to death.” She glowed at the obvious compliment. “But seriously, what happened to ‘not being too competitive’?”

She smirked instead of replying. And as the night grew deeper and they discovered how far and wide the Room of Requirement stretched, Moon—naturally—had to make sure she learned a thing or two and started firing questions all regarding Transfiguration. His obvious favorite despite having a very boring teacher—Duncan Maximus. To his surprise, she was well-versed in Transfiguration more than he assumed, Moon knew she rarely listened to boring classes and learning tonight that she actually listened was a pleasant surprise.

At the end of their chore, they threw themselves on the couch around the fire. They were alone in the common room. The excitement of Gryffindor’s win still hung in the air as well as the bitterness of Slytherin’s defeat. There was obvious stuffing of scarlet cheer budgets in the nooks of the room—under potted plants, burnt in the fire, swept under the rugs and in stuffed into the cushions. Moon obviously took no offense of the loss, even though he shouted at his teammates the match earlier in the day, he cannot stand to look at George’s shit-eating grin though.

Lilith held up a red glinting stone. “What is it?” He read the excitement from her face.

“I found these in the two corners of the Room of Requirement.” She breathed on it and wiped it on her robes, finally gave it a closer look and smiled triumphantly when it glinted before the fire.

“What is it?”

“A pair of ruby earrings.”

“It could be dangerous. Could be cursed.” He said worriedly.

“Are you that obsessed with Horcruxes? My gosh.”

“It might kill you!” He threatened.

“Not if we share it.” She smiled slyly. “Oh come on, I’ll pierce your ears, it would not hurt! I pierced mine, look.” She showed her asymmetric piercings. “I even pierced George’s ears.”

“IS THAT WHY HER EARS ARE BLUDGING AND BLOODY?”

“ _Stop shouting_!” She hissed at him with her evil eyes, he backed away immediately. “It doesn’t happen _all the time_. Just sometimes or more often than that.”

They spent an hour in the common room, debating about it. Moon was scared of the needle on her fingers and Lilith was laughing her butt off. In the end, Moon took the ruby earring as he howled in pain ‘til two in the morning—his head rested on her lap (the opposite of where the earring was placed of course) as she read her book. She would get too excited sometimes and recite good lines there and he would pretend to not listen. Before Lilith left, Moon said: “I have questions.”

“Fire away.” She backed down the staircase like the first time they met.

“Why did you not duck and swatted the bludger instead? That was dangerous. Second, why is it that you risk your neck too much for others, punching someone was _beyond_ reason. Third, how did you know all about Transfiguration? Fourth, I was curious about this, did you exchange robes with George?”

“I had to protect Cole, and I knew it was dangerous but I had to get up in the spur of the moment or I’ll never catch the bludger and it would give Cole injuries. Also, I _cannot_ help but help. I can’t stand and watch your ex-girlfriend crush your heart.” She made a heart shape with her hands and pretended to tear it apart with a very nasty smirk. “You wear it in your sleeves, it’s too unprotected.” She said and continued. “I happen to be actually listening to my classes. I’m just an asshole to some teachers sometimes.” Moon rolled his eyes at that.

Moon was satisfied with her answers. “Vulnerability is strength.”

“To _you_.” She added defensively. He did not dare to argue for he knew, Lilith have her reasons for being secretive. “And yes. I did exchange robes with George. It’s so inconvenient, I couldn’t run from Fernsby the Fern when I set a Dung Pop on his office. My turn,” she told him, he didn’t believe her completely. “Why did Maximus tell me he saw you punched someone. And does anybody call you Rubeus? Where did Rubeus came from?”

Moon laughed heartily. “I caused loads of trouble before. Professor Maximus hated me, I was always in brawls with Gryffindors and Ravenclaws until Cole and I became friends. We were in second year. Once, I couldn’t control my broom and I thought I was going to die because I was no good in swimming. Lucky for me, Cole was there because I am very scared of drowning. I really just cannot swim. Secondly, no one really calls me Rubeus—“

“No one? Even your parents? How awful!” She exclaimed interrupting him. “Rubeus is such a beautiful name.”

“Will you let me go on please?” He rolled his eyes comically and she chortled. “Thank you, kindly. Rubeus is from Hagrid. Mum had named me after him.”

“And does she talk about him? Surely she talks about him, what was he like?”

“She never did.”

He paused and tried to think of it. But her voice cut his thoughts off. As it usually does.

“I’ll call you Rubeus from now on.”

“What for?” Sometimes, he thought, she really made her life difficult for herself.

“Same reason why you call people by their nicknames. I call them by their names and we’re attached.”

He smiled, looked at her sparkling eyes. “You’re really eager to call me that huh.”

“Not just you. I’ll address Cole as Nicholas and I’ll call George…”

“What?” He looked at her face.


	8. Cole's Divination

The following weeks since Professor Maximus’ punishment, Lilith and Moon balanced homework, Quidditch and their punishment. In the duration of the punishment, Team Cap George was obsessively cursing that one beater was always missing, eating in the air or dozing off. And Cole took it upon himself to see to it that Lilith was eating enough and not being stressed by Gryffindor’s Team Cap. Moon was extremely proud of his individuality that everybody pissed off.

“Then do my homework—pleaaseeee.” Lilith would beg but Cole insisted that she train herself to actually learn.

Cole have tried to find the right time to talk to George about her new name that she would like to choose since Lilith have asked him to do it. Earlier that day, before she threw her teammates to the Quidditch pitch, he woke up and greeted her in their dormitories and asked her to talk inside Hagrid’s house. She, in turn, suggested that he borrowed Lilith’s broom for a speedy transportation. Inside the house, they were all chilly and woken up by the coming November cold by travelling through the cold morning air. Then he asked her about her name for her transition. She tried to nonchalantly reply, the way Lilith does but her face faltered and she teared up. She told her the name she wanted and hugged him rather tightly— the bone-crushing sort of embrace.

“Remember our conversation about George?” Cole finally found the right time to talk about it with Lilith who he hoped would later tell Moon since they had different schedules this week and they were all busy for the House Cup ranking and the Triwizard Tournament. Unfortunately, the _right time_ was apparently climbing up hurriedly to the North Tower for Divination classes.

“Did you hear that?” Lilith gasped suddenly. She stopped moving and sharpened her ears but the sound was drowned out by the echoes of feet around them

“No. What was it?”

“It was hissing.”

“Don’t tell me you’re a _Parslemouth_.” 

She whirled towards him, she tried to speak but nothing came.

“NO.” He clucked his tongue and backed away from her. “We don’t need Voldemort back to life.”

“Oh _please_ Nicholas, how could I possibly speak snake? _Voldy_ already died, let him _rest with the worms_.” She rolled her eyes and took his hand and sped up the spiral staircase. “What did George say?”

“Regina.”

“Like the Queen?”

“Exactly like the Queen.”

Divination is always boring to the four of them, only George was interested because she needed to know who would win in Quidditch but Professor Hemlock never answered her. Professor Hemlock is a witch that claimed to be a seer albeit not being related to the Trelawneys whose kin seemed to be all seers and oracles. Professor Hemlock was old, battered witch who seemed to have different personalities about her. Moon could tell which personality teaches whenever she puts her jade ring on different fingers. On the thumb, Professor Hemlock is a cranky old seer. On the forefinger, she was soft-spoken and her eyes glowed orange under her gold-rimmed spectacles. On the middle finger, she was stable and almost sad—mourning. On the ring finger she was ecstatic as a drug lord and on the pinkie she was boring and spoke too slowly.

The jade ring was on the pinkie today and Moon struggled to stay awake as they search their _kintsugi_ bowls that they had taken home to break and repair with melted gold for meanings.

“I got a heart shape on my bowl professor!” Theron Birch said proudly, he and his family believed in the _complicated_ arts of telling the future. Cole gagged when he showed off in class.

“You. . . must be. . .getting a . . . sweetheart. . . this year.” She said, with three breaths in between the words.

“As if that was not obvious.” Cole muttered, very much annoyed.

“Child, you’re. . .” Professor Hemlock placed a hand on her mouth with. “It. . . upsets me to. . .say. But that. . .in your. . .plate is a—is a _wolf_ ” She whimpered.

“It means you’re getting an encounter with one.” George had said, reading off the pages of her _Kinstugi: How Gold Tells What Lies Ahead_.

“I don’t actually believe this, sorry Professor.” He shook his head dismissively.

“Nicholas.” Lilith hissed. “Behave!”

Professor Hemlock had switched her jade ring to her other hand and on the thumb. Moon straightened as he caught this. She turns not only cranky but berserk. “The four of you!” She said, “Dark lies ahead. I see it.” She grimaced and lowered her eyes. “Elizabeth sees it too,” she pointed darkly towards Moon and Lilith, “She tries to help you. She cannot say it yet.”

“What?” Moon asked. Eager and hungry.

“No. I must not tell. She has her reasons.” She waved him off angrily. “McCornell, you would be chosen as a champion for Hogwarts and I will not say anything else. But you must be careful, child. Be very careful.”

“Rubbish.” He said, but she ignored.

“Lilith Malfoy. Midge Riverson. Enrique Silverbugg. Flameus Falcon. Elena Ravens. Regina Areda. Pete Scammander.” George blushed blood red. “Nicholas McCornell. Marigold Mandrakes. Leslie Faun.” Professor Hemlock aggressively ran her hands through her thinning hair, it was so hard they all thought she’d pull a handful of _scalp._ “The ones who are not here: Cassandra, Ted, Winter, Marcia, Tulip, Sterling. You will unite in the brink of death.”

“You’re mad.” Cole breathed.

Professor Hemlock exploded savagely tipped off the round table that he and Lilith used. “I shall—“ she raised her wand, green light washing through the room. Everyone watched in fear. It is the killing curse. As she looked around, her face contorted and she hung her head to look at her palms as if saying “What have I done?”

She took her ring off and wore it on her middle finger. Tears leaked from her eyes. Moon sighed—reading the room, and signaled to Pete who sat in the back.

“Class dismissed.” Pete said walking towards the door to guide everyone out and sticking out a wand at Cole’s face. George guarded him and Moon pulled him along while they descended from the stairs.

“You don’t believe what she said, don’t you?” Moon asked, pushing Lilith who walked in front of them on the back so she would move faster.

“No. Why?”

“She mentioned everyone in the room but me.”

Pete laughed and clapped his younger brother in the back. “Don’t believe her, Moon. You don’t die. You’re stubborn enough to outlive us all.”

Lilith snorted, “Good one.”

Moon only grimaced at them while they high-five each other and give him teasing stares. “ _When did you two get close_?” He huffed. “And what the hell was that Cole?”

“Later,” he said. “Gryffindor has Transfiguration next but Maximus would teach in the basement, he allows other students to watch from the upper levels. They are about to turn animals into other living things.”

Moon excitedly bobbed his head.

“Gather around. Let’s have a bit of discussion.” He shouted, his neck veins almost exploding. “Don’t embarrass yourselves to them,” he pointed up to the onlookers. “They might be planning to ask you to the Yule Ball.” Several people laughed and when they did, he scowled suddenly and clapped his hands.

He walked around the class pointing randomly at Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students and making them answer specific questions straight from their textbooks.

“Listen Mister Stacktable, if you want good marks,” He dropped the six-inch Transfiguration book on his armchair loudly. “You should start reading your books!”

The onlookers were all unfazed. Professor Maximus was always grumpy as a baby giant—it was no surprise.

“Get out of my class before I fail you and ruin your life.” He muttered and Conrad Stacktable stuffed quill and parchment into his bag and ran.

Professor smiled, as though bullying a student fulfilled one of his daily goals. “Let’s start shall we? Wands out—yes, Miss Malfoy unless you want yourself turned into a snake you should mind your wand pointing at you.”

She blushed, stunned at his comment but later on switched his wand to the right side.

“I want to introduce you to someone really famous, whom I had the luxury of teaching, Mr. Alexander Scammander.” He nodded to everyone with pride as though introducing the man was the most pleasant thing he did today. “Like Miss Luna Lovegood, he’s a magizoologist. A very famous one and today he’s gracing you all with his presence.”

“Hullo, you can call me Alexander.” He smiled. He was handsome. Lilith thought some people in the room swooned—George included. Lilith gave a look that meant: “ _Are you mental_? That’s Moon’s _cousin_!!” But she was elbowed roughly.

Alexander smiled awkwardly for a few seconds and glanced briefly towards their direction and turned around only to come back with cages. “These are expanding cages for magical creatures that you might transfigure inside. It keeps the creature tiny as the cage. I made it myself.” He found Moon in the crowd and winked at him. Moon gagged.

“Of course, since you will all be turning non-living things into animals, your creation will not move unless you’re very good at it.” Professor Maximus boasted and looked everyone in the eye as if challenging them. “Prepare the wands and Transform these boxes filled with roaches into newborn dragons.”

“What kind of dragons, Professor?” George asked, stalling time. Some people giggled but Professor Maximus was far too smart to not know her true intentions.

“Since you asked Miss Areda,” Maximus boomed with a smile so sly Voldemort would have risen from the dead and asked him to be a Death Eater. “You shall transform the roaches into Hibredian Black Dragon.”

“But—“

“No buts, Miss Areda. You asked and _I_ answered.”

She scowled and sneered at Lilith’s direction when she saw Lilith smile.

George waved her wand and tried to turn the box full of roaches into a Hibdredian Black Dragon but she accidentally opened the box and the roaches came spilling out on her lap and she screamed and screamed.

Lilith, was much better. She had turned it into a Hibderian Black Dragon in the flick of a wand which fit exactly inside the golden cage without magic. The crowd that gathered around them applauded which Professor Maximus clucked with disappointment at.

“Ten points to Gryffindor. Well done Miss Malfoy.” He grabbed at the side of his corduroy robes angrily as though he was trying to not transform everybody into Hibderian Black Dragons (not including Alexander Scammander). “I trust that you really read your books. You get full marks this semester.” He turned around to leave but gave them one last speech.

“I want you all to say goodbye to Alexander here who I have taught in his time in Hogwarts. He’s the best example to you all, he behaved here and gotten good marks. I wish all of you were all like that.” He shook his head pensively. Moon could have sworn he looked at him. “But I do wish you all good luck with your subjects and I do hope you enjoy the coming Triwizard Tournament and the remaining Quidditch Matches,” He folded his hands together gingerly, “I will miss you all, and I will see you in the next Semester.” He teared up and before the tears leaked, he patted Alexander’s shoulder and left. The crowd that gathered at the balconies fell silent too, they never heard a teacher say they would miss them.

At lunch break, all of them were in a foul mood after Potions. Professor Quigley might have apologized already but that doesn’t mean he stopped being a creep. He always had his eyes sticking towards Samantha Jore. They ate away in the Great Hall, not one of the teachers were there as usual so they casually ate together in the Gryffindor table.

“I don’t suppose you’re going to explain your behavior in divination?” Lilith asked Cole in a hushed tone.

He told them to finish their meals so he could tell them inside Hagrid’s house where no one would overhear. When they arrived there, Cole turned as gray as the moon. “What Professor Hemlock meant was that I’ll get bitten by a warewolf.” He ran his hands through his hair. “I’ve been dreading this for years. I—I don’t know how I would be able to get through every moon cycle. Let alone make wolfsbane.”

George’s face contorted. Moon looked at him in shock.

“How do you know this?” Lilith asked.

“It was a prophesy for me. It’s my fate. I didn’t know when it would happen, I was just warned when I was a kid and Professor just gave me an exact date.”

“That’s okay, I’ll just protect you, Nicholas.” Lilith assured, but it sounded like she only assured herself. Cole already knew what was coming, he’s accepted it.

“No. You can’t. Not this time.”

Lilith clenched her teeth tightly as though it might break. “I’ll try anyway.”

As they walked to the Defense Against Dark Arts class in the dungeons next to the hallways, George suddenly asked, “You guys still have detention?”

“Yeah.” They answered in unison. Even after the full marks, Lilith would still need to wipe the dust in that nasty rusty old coin shelves. If she got pissed enough, she swore she would steal some of the gold ones and get it molten into a “Stupid Motherfucker” trophy and gift it to her bestie Nicholas.

“And you got a pair of ruby earrings that you share that Cole and I don’t have?”

“Right. We’re thinking of bringing you there, but your schedules are packed. We’ll bring you after Quidditch season.”

George slowly nodded as if coming to terms of what she just heard, “So you lot, are dating.”

“Bloody no!” Moon exclaimed. “If you must know, I have been threatened to wear this earring and I have been bullied for the past week by _her_!”

“Are you saying you don’t like the earring?” Lilith stared daggers at him, reaching out to his ear to get it.

“DON’T BLOODY TAKE IT OFF!” He ran away from her as far as possible.

“Soo, they aren’t dating at all? Isn’t the ROR the reason why Harry Potter kissed Cho Chang? Shouldn’t it be acting accordingly to their chemistry?” George muttered to Cole who just settled into rolling his eyes at the silly two.

“They’re both mental.” He somehow managed to shake his head and roll his eyes at the same time. “The mistletoe? Yes. I suppose ROR does not favor all the Potters. I heard that’s where Pete snogged Stacy Felummette during his third year. Apparently the room let them have couple’s ice cream there.”


	9. Porcupine Patronuses

“Patronuses has its own different _charms_ about it.” Professor Andaires said. No one laughed at her pun but some awkwardly smiled. “For goodness sake let’s get into action.” She said with that round and droopy, boring eyes of hers which gets easily misunderstood as disinterest when she felt invigorated by lessons. “Oh before I forget, this is not an assessment, only a practice which may be or may not be helpful with your OWLs. I decided that maybe you kids need experience, of course the Ministry of Magic does not know because someone might die.” She planted her hands on her sides, “But I’m here. I’m reckless but at least I’m here. This is not cheating on your OWLs-“ She winked, “Only a small practice. But some might say it is cheating. I don’t care.”

She walked towards the eye of the planetarium and conjured a dementor. George may not study much but she knew conjuring a _real_ dementor the size of a wardrobe must have meant that Professor Andaires was in fact a very powerful witch or she was lucky she did not die from doing so. Though no one doubted her power, but she was always swept aside by charismatic professors in Hogwarts, and the fact that misandry was always her topic to discuss do not help with her case.

Cole almost fainted at the spot. All the happiness in the whole room swirled around the dementor—not that they could see it—and disappeared forever. Some students gulped at the sight of _fear._

“I have to mention to you my children, I’m quite thankful that Hufflepuffs aren’t here, ain’t ya?” She turned to the women in the room as though saying, “Ama right ladies?”

“But I’m here.” Someone said. Cole did not have to turn around—Hera Williamson’s voice was very distinct (to him at least), it was high pitch and calming, sort of a yoga instructor sort of way. Moreover, they’ve been flirting for weeks. He turned around to look at the brown-haired and doe-eyed girl with the porcupine earrings.

Cole smiled at her, his happiness returning.

“I had to make up for classes that I didn’t take in Beauxbatons.” She explained to everyone with a small and rather cute shrug.

“I’m impressed,” Professor Andaires opened her arms vaguely. “You’re a woman so I guess you’ll do fine.”

Lilith rolled her eyes at the implied sexism but didn’t argue. Hera Williamson would most likely do well indeed.

_“Expecto Patronum!”_

The dementor’s whole being thinned as silver light erupted from the tip of Professor Andaires’ wand. The silver thing slowly took form and it was a big hound which barred its majestic fangs to the dementor and disappeared. The happiness that ebbed away seemed to come back to people in the room when there was a collective gasp.

“That’s what you’re going to do. Who will do it first?” Professor Andaires said impatiently.

Cole and Moon raised their hands imperatively. No one doubted that anyone else would go first.

The trick was, to do perfect the Patronus Charm was to relive the happiest days of your life or the person that made you the happiest.

Cole stepped in as he was called first, not missing the thin line that Moon’s lips formed. He raised his wand bravely as he got close to the dementor which drained all the colors in his face—with them was all the good things. For a moment, George thought she had to interfere and looked at Professor Andaires frantically who looked sleepy but the way she was holding her hand suggested otherwise.

He reminded himself of the times he would study next to Hera and played the oddest of songs on her speaker. She surprisingly liked rock songs contrary to her demeanor. They loved it, he surely did. He remembered the first time they kissed and they both coincidentally leaned in and laughed then kissed. He mouthed the charm and a silver porcupine emerged from his wand, strong and blinding. Professor Andaires gave a smile. Obviously, as soon as he took his place next to George and Lilith, he was teased for it. But he only laughed at them, very satisfied with his work and gave a little smile toward Hera.

Moon stood there without much thought saved from how badly he could mess this all up and lose half his soul in the process. He pointed his wand at the hooded insanity and half-shouted the incantation and a snake appeared from the tip of his wand and snared the dementor, it almost reduced to nothingness.

“Very well, Mister Lovegood. That was good, I should say you earn a round of applause.”

How it was a snake, he had no idea. All his other mates applauded, realizing that it was probably because his house was Slytherin and his loyalty was obviously laid down for Slytherin as he always shows in Quidditch.

Hera, the only Hufflepuff tried it soon after the two top notch students. Her’s was a porcupine as well, the same as Cole’s and George’s was a very vivid replica of her late dog Bug. It tried to lick her face and floated around the room before it demolished the dementor.

The others had their turns and suddenly Defense Against Dark Arts became a matchmaking game. The lovers always would turn out to have _matching_ Patronuses. Andromeda Bush had the same hound patronus as Professor Andaires. She glared at people who tried to tease her as the Professor’s lover. No one knew other than George that Professor Andaires was her adoptive mother. Professor Andaires’ face twitched but it seemed to George that she refused to smile.

“Ahh, well that’s it. I suppose? We’ve run out of time. Exit the room after you clean up.” She swished her wand and the dementor left. George was still rendered speechless.

“Lilith haven’t gotten her turn yet, Professor.”

Professor Andaires paused before the door. She turned to them and cleared her throat. “Very well.” She looked at Moon, her eyes saying something that he could not decipher. She walked towards the center again and summoned the dementor. She was nervous, Moon could tell.

“You didn’t have to point it out!” She whispered against Moon’s ear rashly, walked towards Professor Andaires and muttered something in her ear. She nodded easily as though she understood. Then Lilith left the room. Andaires told the class to clean up again and left afterwards. People muttered as they leave but more importantly, Lilith’s friends worried.


	10. All Hail Queen Regina

After the weird encounter with dementors and patronuses, Lilith have refused to talk about it and disclosed it with personal matters. Her friends stopped bugging her about it as they realized it might be because of her life outside Hogwarts.

Their classes and schedules were ever so packed, they all barely see each other; Lilith and George attended classes together, Cole would only see Lilith when they studied together and George spent her breaks with her boyfriend—she hardly studied, Moon would only see Lilith when they have detention.

Tonight after spending four hours emptying that crusty big coffin in the ROR, they stole food from the kitchens with Moon’s invisibility cloak. But they were far too tall to not get seen from the fabric, naturally, they had to duck and keep close to the walls.

On the way to the kitchen, on the second floor library, they were met by Cole kissing Hera _everywhere_. Moon and Lilith struggled not to make a sound while they laugh and gag.

“I didn’t really think that Cole could snog. But wow he ate her face.” Lilith said as they passed them and crept towards Moon’s hidden passage behind a frame of Ratitous Winsdor—a noble warrior (or so he claimed to be). Moon snorted.

Lilith brought out her charmed bag that could contain any amount of things and scooped rations of pecan pie and bottled apple juice along with Moon’s favorite shepherd’s pie and scotch egg. They cautiously walked back to the common room when they spotted a fleeting hamster.

“It’s not a hamster!” Moon whispered loudly—almost shouting. “It’s a porcupine!”

“Doesn’t look like one.” She savagely replied with her usual voice, without whispering like a fool that he is.

“Get glasses, bloody hell.” He glared at her. “I reckon that’s Hera’s pet. We saw them kiss a few meters from here.”

“Do we get it?” She wasn’t asking of course. He already knew she’d help the creature.

“Er. . .yes. Put it in your bag, I’ll cover you.” He said.

She scooped the small porcupine gingerly while Moon tried to shield them with the Invisibility Cloak. Then they heard stammering from the end of the hallway.

“Shit. It’s _Peeves_.” Sure enough, Peeves came barreling towards their direction screeching and babbling like a broken record player. Moon and Lilith stuck to the wall and held their breaths. But there was a chirping sound that resonated towards the hall that made Peeves stop _dead_ on his tracks.

“Who is it? I can here you. You can’t scare me, _I’m already dead_!”

Still the chirping sounds didn’t stop even as Lilith tried to comfort the little animal. Moon looked at her as if asking, “How is it making a sound? It’s a porcupine!” Lilith looked at him like, “How would I know, this isn’t my pet!” Moon implied, “Then why did you have to pick it up? Put it down or we’ll never get away!” But Lilith glared at him with murderous intent. “Peeves might hurt it!”

They both knew Peeves would eventually find them if they didn’t think of something. Lilith furiously calmed down the little creature and Moon pressed his body towards her until they think Peeves was gone. The little porcupine had stopped making noises and Peeves seized looking for the sound. However, the Peeves they knew would not just let a sneaking student alone without getting it into trouble. So both of them waited with their bodies pressed together with the small bag and the porcupine as their boundary. Lilith had her eyes closed, thinking maybe if she did—she would not be seen. Moon had his hands planted to the sides or her head to hold down the Invisibility Cloak and his eyes planted on her forehead as opposed to her face just so he wouldn’t be embarrassed of being too close to her.

After a while, maybe half an hour—just enough that Peeves would be bored to linger in the place, Lilith opened her eyes and exhaled indicating that she might think it was safe to start walking now. Moon caught up with her and dropped his arms to his sides limply, he thought they died. They held on for a long minute. He just gazed upon her hands holding the porcupine and feeling for her rising and falling breath. Lilith could tell he was tense; she didn’t like their situation either. Their breaths huddled under the cloak and there weren’t any other noises around them except their breaths. Then they left.

She was telling him about pretending to sleep while Cole snuck to their dormitories while both of them gobbled away. “So what was the name?”

“Regina.”

“As in Elizabeth Regina Winsdor—Queen Elizabeth?”

“Right. Yes.”

“Beautiful name.” He said and she beamed. “Especially for Gryffindor’s favorite Chaser.”

Lilith gasped. “Wouldn’t she want people shouting her name on the last match?”

“Let me see,” he said thoughtfully, “You’re proposing to give all the attention to George—I mean Regina who loved being in the spotlight?”

She cocked her eyebrow up, “She deserves every bit of attention. She’s the best player in Gryffindor, if not in Hogwarts.”

“Don’t be mistaken, I have no doubt about that.” He waved her off, once again excited, “We should have banners distributed as well as party hats, don’t you think?”

“Gather ‘round.” Team Cap spoke, pushing Moon roughly out the changing tent of Gryffindor who cursed her loudly, got heard by Professor Porta and gotten a deduction to Slytherin. “I have no pep talk to give,” she paused with a hand in her mouth to suppress her laugh at Moon’s desperate wailing for Maddie to take it back. “But this is the last game and I will strangle all of you if we don’t win. I will do my best and I know Magnus will. I know Carlo would as well. This is their last year and we have to win it for them!” Gryffindor’s determination rose, all of them cheered.

“And if we lose what comes next?”

“OUR FUNERALS!” They heard Johnny from Hufflepuff introduce the Slytherin team outside, Team Cap knew that it was time to go.

“GOOD THING YOU KNOW, NOW LET’S EARN THAT SILVER HOUSE CUP TROPHY!”

“YES TEAM CAP!”

The whole faculty was present, so are the other house players of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seated next to the raised platform of Johnny’s commentary box—they all had one thing in common: their emotions. Their face melded together, all depicting excitement, fear, and agitation. But most important of all, the moment Team Cap left the tent, they all wore their party hats in Gryffindor orange and shouted, “All Hail Queen Regina!”

The teacher’s followed suit, as well as the rest of the students in the stands. “All Hail Queen Regina,” they cheered.

“INTRODUCING THE GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM WITH TEAM CAP REGINA!” Johnny’s voice boomed. “And Lilith, my girlfriend.” He added nonchalantly. “ALL HAIL QUEEN REGINA!!”

Team Cap looked at everyone, so very close to crying but there was a House Cup to win and people to thank after. They all mounted their brooms, Lilith’s manic look was back. Moon saluted Regina. The game started.

And the game finished. And the game was played as well as before.

“GRYFFINDOR HOUSE EARNS THE RIGHT TO BE CHOSEN AS ONE OF THE CHAMPIONS IN TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT!!”

Slytherin shook hands with them rather bitterly but the crowd was wild and mental. Regina waved at them all with Carlo and Magnus like the champions they are.

“ALL HAIL QUEEN REGINA!” The whole Quidditch pitch chanted repeatedly.

“Johhny Pleamore huh?” Moon snorted his food on his plate.

“Yes. We’re seeing each other. But I’m well aware that you’re not supposed to eat here, Mr. Lovegood.” Lilith rolled her eyes.

“But Cole is here.” He whined.

“Nicholas please. Get back to Ravenclaw table.”

He turned his ashy blond head to her with pain in his eyes.

“Get your asses back in your Houses!” She banged the table so hard that the plates rattled and caught the attention of the faculty and other students. She looked up from her hard-boiled egg slices feeling embarrassed of her outrage. It seems like she always attracted silence when she caught the attention of others.

“Sorry.”

“No. It’s quite alright.” Trelawney have gotten up. “I think I should start my speech now. Thank you for the silence Miss Malfoy.” She looked at her with amusement. “I suppose Mister Lovegood and Mister McCornell could stay in the Gryffindor table if they liked. Actually, I give everyone freedom to sit wherever they liked in feasts—I guess we have to have our own kind in inclusivity in Hogwarts,” she gave Regina a knowing look. “Don’t you all think so?”

Many people nodded and said, “All hail Queen Regina!” Which made her blush uncontrollably to which Trelawney pleasantly chuckled to.

“Congratulations to Gryffindor for winning the first seat in the House Cup. But I daresay, I was rooting for Slytherin. I am a Slytherin alumni after all. But never mind that, Gryffindor worked loads for their seating and we must give the credit where credit is due.” She paused to meet the eyes of the Gryffindor team, she smiled for the seventh years that would soon graduate and pass their batons of making trouble to the next generation. “I would also like to say that I have been preparing for an announcement for the Triwizard Tournament but I believe you have heard everything from Mister Pleamore.” She eyed him carefully.

“But then again he did not say everything at all. As you all know already, Gryffindor secured the first House that would be eligible to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw would also determine the next house, that is to say that the House Cup will go on as it usually does and whoever wins between the said houses will be pitted against Gryffindor and whoever wins that match will win the House Cup Trophy and then so on.

I would dare to add that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will not be coming to Hogwarts.” People’s chatter grew louder, drowning Headmistress Trelawney’s small and firm voice but holding her hand up was enough distress call to be stay silent once again. “Instead, Hogwarts and Beauxbatons are both coming to Durmstrang Institute for the Triwizard Tournament. So prepare for the harshest winters and bundle up. And let us all hope we don’t have an evil impostor professor that would sabotage such a fun year for us, shall we?”

The students laughed, applauded and cheered, all excited and invigorated.


End file.
